Cherry and Atticus in Ever After High
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: After Atticus accidentally takes Darla's new book of Ever After High to school, before he can send it back to her, he gets a call from his Uncle Sombra to send him to the school where he finds out about Raven Queen's long-lost brother named Crow that he made up who is stranded in Wonderland and the others must help him along with the other fairy tale students.
1. Chapter 1

Atticus had Darla's Ever After High book by accident and then decided to go to her school during lunch to give it back to her. However, lunch seemed so far away as he was in Magic Training Class with everyone else in there, including his own puppy.

"Good morning, everyone..." Drell greeted as he stood behind his desk as it was just another morning in their class.

"Good morning, Drell." Everyone greeted.

'Now, let's jump straight into-" Drell was about to say until he looked to Atticus's desk. "Atticus, what is that on your desk?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Drell, I accidentally picked up Darla's Ever After High book, I'm gonna give it back to her at lunch." Atticus replied.

"I see..." Drell smirked. "Ever After High, eh?"

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"Hmm..." Drell chuckled. "That's a name I haven't heard of in centuries."

"Oh, come on, you can't tell me that a storybook based world is real." Cherry deadpanned.

"Of course it is." Drell said.

"Aw, sh..." Cherry groaned with a face-palm, then shrugged out of discomfort. "Can't we ever go anywhere cool? Like Monster High or back to Ms. Grimwood's school?"

"Well, you should know that Raven Queen has a long-lost brother who is Wonderland." Drell said.

"Oh, yeah?" Atticus asked as if he already knew.

"Forget the surprise test!" Drell cleared his desk. "We're going to visit Ever After High as a field trip!"

"Yay!" The students cheered.

Cherry only cheered to get out of the test.

"Pardon me..." Drell told them and he then zipped to the Netherworld to get a spell to send them into the world of Ever After High.

"I wonder what they'll be like." Patch said.

 ** _'Atticus...'_** A familiar dark voice spoke only to Atticus.

Atticus's eyes widened slightly.

"I don't see why I have to go." Cherry griped.

"Uncle Sombra?" Atticus whispered as he looked around.

 ** _'I know the spell to get you to Ever After High.'_ ** Sombra's voice told him.

"Oh, um, I should wait for Drell first..." Atticus smiled nervously.

 ** _'Oh, but Atticus, they are awaiting for your arrival.'_** Sombra's voice smiled evilly as an acceptance letter floats to him by Sombra's magic.

Atticus still felt nervous since his Uncle Sombra was brought into the picture while the others talked amongst themselves.

 ** _'Go on, Atticus, take it; they won't wait for you forever.'_** Sombra's voice smirked.

Atticus a little hesitant before he finally grabbed the acceptance letter, accepting it.

 ** _'Good.'_ ** Sombra's voice smirked evilly.

"Now, tell me the spell." Atticus whispered.

Sombra cleared his voice. **_'Some people whenever they bake, go strictly to cook, There are some who memorize through and through by the book, You must take these words to the sky, Whilst you go to the school of Ever After High!'_**

Nothing seemed to happen there.

 ** _'Of course with me being as just, well, apart of the darkness, I can't do the spell or enter the school, unless you do the spell and go into the school and I get to follow you in.'_** Sombra's voice said.

"Alright then." Atticus sighed before he then cleared his throat as he went to a mirror as Drell came back.

* * *

"Okay, I found the spell," Drell said before noticing Atticus was in front of a mirror. "Atticus, what are doing over there?"

"Some people whenever they bake, go strictly to cook, There are some who memorize through and through by the book, You must take these words to the sky, Whilst you go to the school of Ever After High!" Atticus recited the spell.

A portal soon opened up in the mirror and he soon went through the portal without saying another and where it then closed up after he went through.

"Atticus Fudo, you come back here this instant!" Drell demanded.

"I don't think you can hear you." Cherry deadpanned.

"I have a bad feeling Sombra is up to something." Drell said.

"Nooo..." Cherry replied sarcastically. "A bad guy up to no good? Stop the presses!"

"You don't understand, I could have sworn I saw an acceptance letter to Ever After High in his hands," Drell said. "Do you know what will happen if he writes his name in the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day?!...Oh, wait, Legacy Day is over." he then sighed.

"Oh, well, field trip cancelled, I'm going to the library." Cherry said before sitting up from her desk and she zipped away.

Drell then reached out and grabbed her by her collar and pulled her back. "I don't think so~... We need to get Atticus back."

"I'm sure he's fine..." Cherry shrugged. "This guy was in war with Superman and the Russians."

"But if Sombra sent him there, then he has something evil planned." Drell said.

"How are you sure this is Sombra?" Mo asked.

"Sombra saved Atticus from a premature death, think about it." Drell replied.

"He does have a good point." Patch agreed as he scratched behind his ear, using a paw instead since he was a familiar now and didn't need to use his back hind leg anymore.

"We'll have to get there by the spell." Drell said.

"What do you mean-" Cherry was about to ask.

"Dammit, Cherry, Atticus is your best friend!" Drell snapped.

"Alright, alright, let's get going." Cherry said.

Drell then dropped her on the floor. Cherry fell and then bounced right back up to her feet.

"We have to hurry." Drell said.

"Everyone join hands." Patch said as he stood on his hind legs.

"Agreed." Drell said.

Everyone then joined hands. Drell then recited the spell and sent them to the world of Ever After High.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Atticus was in a bed that was not his own, he woke up and looked around and it looked much different from his bed at home. This couldn't be his room.

"Raven, is your brother awake yet?" an older female voice called.

"I'll go check!" a teenage girl voice replied.

"Brother?" Atticus asked.

There came a teen girl around his age, but she had pale skin with dark hair and had colors mostly in shades of red and purple and she had a tiny crown on her head.

"Raven Queen?" Atticus whispered in surprise.

"Good, you're awake, you don't wanna be late on your first day of school." Raven told him.

"Who was that first female voice?" Atticus asked.

"Mom, she was speaking through the Mirror World." Raven Queen said.

"Mom...?" Atticus repeated.

"Are you feeling okay?" Raven Queen asked, not noticing that Atticus came from another world and was living in his character's life instead of his own. "You seem to not remember anything."

"Um..." Atticus said.

"You must have been lifting weights all night last night just like any other night along with practicing your magic." Raven laughed a little.

"Uh, yeah..." Atticus chuckled sheepishly. "That's right... Erm... Sis..."

"Well, then come on, Crow; they won't wait forever." Raven said.

"Uh, right..." Atticus replied. "Just let me get dressed."

Raven then left the room and shut the door behind him.

Atticus came into the mirror and then saw that he was a lot like the fan character he had designed with Darla and no longer had his brown hair and blue eyes. His hair was as black as crow feathers and his eyes were as red as crow eyes. "I've turned into Crow..." the boy whispered to himself.

 ** _'I only did what you wanted, my boy...'_** Sombra told Atticus. **_'I've also taken you to before Raven became an Ever After High student and you were banished to Wonderland.'_**

"You did what?" Atticus asked.

 ** _'I only did what you wanted...'_ ** Sombra told him.

"I wanted to be at Ever After High as myself." Atticus said.

 ** _'You should've said something...'_** Sombra replied. 'You have a few moments before you are sent to Wonderland.'

Atticus's eyes widened, he then tried to run out of the room before Sombra could banish him to Wonderland like he had made Raven's brother that he created to suffer the same fate, but he was no match, he was taken away instantly. " **THIS ISN'T FAIR, UNCLE SOMBRA!** " he then yelled out.

 ** _'Sorry, but this is how it has to be for him.'_ ** Sombra's voice said.

Atticus yelped as he was sucked away. Raven waited for a while, then came for her 'brother' only to find him missing. She gasped in dismay, but little did she know, the reunion would only be just the beginning. The others had made it into Ever After High just as the students were sitting down to breakfast. Atticus soon arrived at the school after being separated from Crow's body.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this a boarding school?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" Drell replied. "My apologies, but yes, it is."

Mo and Patch couldn't help but stare at the students who were the children of many famous figures from fairy tales. There appeared to be a blonde girl eating a bowl of porridge that was just right, there was an egg white boy who was eating a vegetarian omelet, and there was a girl with a red hood who appeared to be eating a raw steak with blood dripping from it.

"I think I see Atticus." Patch said.

"Where?!" Mo asked.

Atticus stayed close to the floor, then looked around and gasped once he saw his friends.

* * *

"Don't you scare me like that!" Drell grabbed Atticus firmly.

"I blame my Uncle Sombra." Atticus said.

"Mm-hmm, I would too..." Drell folded his arms. "I never did like that guy."

There was then a loud whistle heard which made Patch whine slightly.

A giant student dropped his tray. "My food!"

"My hair!" a prince boy yelped as the food splashed onto his hair.

"Where did that whistle come from?" Patch whined from the pain of the noise.

Cherry looked up to see a teen girl with fair skin and pale blonde hair. "I'm gonna guess it was her."

The others then looked up to see the girl who had whistled at the top of the 'castleteria'.

* * *

"Excuse me, as editor of The Gryphon, our beloved school paper, I am pleased to announce, I'm doing a special feature!" the girl announced giddily. "And the theme is: A Time of Wonder! It will feature stories about Wonderland, and all the students from Wonderland who are here now."

"That sounds nice." Mo said.

"Who is that?" Cherry asked.

"Apple White, the daughter of Snow White." Drell replied obviously enough.

"I think Apple's idea is awesome!" a blue fairy girl with pom-poms beamed.

"I agree." Sabrina smiled.

"Thanks, Faybelle," Apple said to the blue fairy girl, before doing a double take. "Wait, y-you do?"

"She sounds surprised." Mo said.

"Sure, 'cuz it'll give you a chance to rehash how these 'Blunderland Brats' got stuck here, thanks to Raven's mom: The Evil Queen!" blue fairy girl sat beside Apple and took out what looked like an iPad with a thorny mirror that was accompanied by evil laughter.

"Okay, now I understand why." Mo said.

"I cannot tell a lie, that lady scares the shavings off of me!" a wooden girl squealed out of terror.

Three goat students bleated in agreement as they were also afraid of the Evil Queen.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Raven Queen spoke up.

"Oh, please don't make this worse." Drell begged quietly.

"It's not my mom's fault that Wonderland is sealed off from Ever After." Raven Queen continued after she stood up in defense. "I mean, okay, maybe she poisoned Wonderland's magic and sent my brother to be banished there, and sure, because of her, Wonderland is topsy-turvier than ever... And yeah, thanks to her, The Queen of Hearts is a total wacko screwball-"

The students gasped which made Drell face-palm as Raven made the situation a million times worse.

"Well, that didn't help at all." Cherry said.

"Oops..." Raven Queen muttered once she realized what she just did.

The daughter of the Queen of Hearts known as Lizzie sighed as she held out a locket of her mother.

"Hello?" Faybelle called to her. "Raven just, like, totally insulted your mom?"

"Sorry, Lizzie, I was just trying to point out if you're gonna look for someone to blame-" Raven Queen started.

"Please don't say Headmaster Grimm, please don't say Headmaster Grimm." Drell begged quietly as he saw the headmaster heading to the cafeteria.

Cherry smirked and chuckled since Drell looked nervous.

"This is no laughing matter!" Drell whispered loudly and sharply to her.

"Ooh, you're scared~" Cherry teased.

"Blame Headmaster Grimm." Raven Queen continued.

This caused Drell to go face-palm.

"He's always like 'You must follow your own stories!'," Raven Queen continued as said man was right behind her and she didn't know it yet. "And, 'Let's trap the Evil Queen and her son in a mirror forever!'. Ha! Am I right?"

Cherry then seemed nervous of the Headmaster herself as she could see why that even Drell was scared of him.

Raven Queen started to laugh a bit before she saw everyone including the group give signs to stop talking until she had an idea why. "He's standing right behind me? Isn't he?" she then asked with a groan.

"Correct, and you may be seated." Headmaster Grimm replied firmly.

Raven Queen shrieked and went to sit down with fright of his strictness.

"And you thought I was strict." Drell whispered to the group with him.

"I think he takes the cake of strictness." Sabrina whispered back.

"Especially with your Aunt Zelda." Drell agreed.

* * *

"As for the rest of you, understand this," Headmaster Grimm firmly called to his students. "The Wonderland Curse is dangerous, no one must be allowed to have contact with that world for any reason, it has been sealed up for your own good!" he then walked off.

Drell breathed in relief until someone called for the man back and he looked anxious again.

It was Apple White and where she wanted to know all about the curse. "Actually, as part of my article for the Gryphon, I was hoping to ask you about the curse and what exactly it-" she rushed to catch the man before he left the castleteria.

" **ENOUGH!** " Headmaster Grimm put his hand up to her. "The worlds must remain separate and that is all you need to know."

"But sir, why is Wonderland separated from this world?" Atticus asked as he came up to the headmaster.

"It is the way that things must be," Headmaster Grimm scolded. "We don't have to worry about it anymore."

The bell then rang.

"Now off to your classes!" Headmaster Grimm then sharply demanded as he left the room.

"Well, he's a barrel of laughs." Atticus said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah, he's as much fun as a bucket of monkeys," Drell agreed. "No offense, Cherry."

"Ha ha, funny." Cherry replied sarcastically.

"Hey, hey, everybody!" Apple White called to her fellow students. "I'm looking for volunteers to help with the story! If you're interested, meet me in study hall after class."

* * *

"Atticus, since you are now a student here, you should go to your class." Drell said.

"Um, right." Atticus nodded and walked off.

"Meanwhile, the rest of us will instigate..." Drell said as he put his arms around the others.

"Don't you mean 'investigate'?" Patch asked.

"Isn't that what I said?" Drell glanced in deadpan. "There's a reason why dogs shouldn't talk... Anyway, off we go!"

"But where should I go?" Atticus asked.

Drell shrugged as he left with the others. "Science Lab with Professor Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Sounds good to me." Atticus said.

"See ya, Atticus..." Mo said softly as she went off.


	3. Chapter 3

Atticus found the way into the science classroom and came down the stairs as the students were paired off two-by-two and Raven Queen appeared to be paired with Apple White. "I wonder who I'll be paired with." he then said.

"I don't think I've seen you before." a gruff voice said.

Atticus looked around for the voice, then looked down to see a short gremlin like man. "Oh! Uh... Well..."

"You must be the new student, right?" The short gremlin like man asked.

"Yes, sir." Atticus nodded.

"Name of relative you are a descendant of?" The teacher asked.

"Oh! Umm... I..." Atticus paused for a moment.

The teacher waited impatiently. "Yes...?"

"I'm the descendant of King Sombra." Atticus smiled nervously.

And as if on cue, the windows started to shatter.

"Is that right?" the teacher then asked.

"Uh-huh..." Atticus grinned nervously. "I assure you, I won't let anything bad happen, because... Well... I..."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure your life story is fascinating, now why don't you take a seat?" the teacher then asked.

"Yes, sir, um, which seat would that be?" Atticus asked.

"Anyone willing to join the descendant of Sombra?" the teacher asked.

Many of the students looked terrified, but Apple White didn't seem terribly alarmed, so the teacher sent Atticus to her. And so now Apple White had two students paired with her. Raven Queen was still curious about the Wonderland Curse, but she would have to stop talking now.

* * *

" **QUIET IN CLASS!** " the teacher sharply called to his students. "Pop Quiz on Chapter 3, if you fail: **DETENTION!** "

"But I haven't read chapter 3 yet." Atticus said.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead!" Apple White beamed to him.

"Uh, thanks, Apple..." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Now, prepare to mix!" the teacher told the students.

Atticus looked at how Apple White mixed her chemicals.

"Uh, I didn't read chapter 3 either." Raven Queen said nervously to Apple White.

"Oh, don't worry," Apple White smiled as she put on her goggles and gloves without worry. "It's just an extension of everything we covered in chapter 2!"

"Didn't we do that last week?" Raven Queen asked.

The teacher then made his own concoction. "Five parts, 3-0-2, S-0-4, eight part pixie dust to begin reaction! Heat, cool, add seven parts wolf bane! Separate, remix, reverse the procedure!"

One of the students ended up turning into a sheep. Atticus began to try to not to laugh.

"Add isotope of 5-U-7!" the teacher continued while Apple White was the only calm student in the whole room. "No, 4-U-7!"

"Wow, you seem to be calm, Apple." Atticus said.

"Yeah, you make it look so easy," Raven Queen frowned. "I can hardly keep up with him."

"If you know the formulas and the mohexular valences cross referenced with the periodic table, well, then it's just logic." Apple replied simply as she finished the chemical and a beautiful butterfly flew out from it which wowed the other students.

"Amazing." Atticus said before he started to do the same thing with his chemicals.

"Good job, Apple White, I give you a, uh, B+." the teacher graded.

Atticus continued to mix his chemicals.

"Atticus, Raven Queen, what is the result?" the teacher came up to the others.

"We shall find out, sir." Atticus said.

"Hmm... Rather obedient for a relation of Sombra." the teacher noted Atticus's behavior.

"Well, I'm nothing like who he is now." Atticus said as he added the last ingredient which was a piece of fur from the teacher's hat.

Raven Queen stood by nervously, she was very worried that this would end badly. Once the last ingredient was added, another butterfly came out and the students were in awe once more.

"You get an A." The teacher said.

Atticus smiled as he looked relieved for the girl.

"Next victim!" the teacher then called.

 _'I wonder who the next victim will be.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

* * *

The class was going decently, except for maybe the boy who was turned into a sheep. And where a new narrator was getting a bit impatient.

"Who is talking?" Atticus looked around as he seemed to notice a voice following him and the students along through the day.

"Oops, sorry, that would be me and the two other narrators." A female said sheepishly.

"Uhh...?" Atticus blinked. "Am I hearing voices?"

"You must be new to Ever After High." a male chuckled.

"Indeed." An older female voice chuckled.

"This is weird..." Atticus commented.

"You're the weird one," a young voice told him. "You don't seem to have your own story."

"Are you just going to criticize me or are we going to fast forward to a certain scene?" Atticus asked.

"I would prefer to fast forward." the younger voice replied.

"Alright then." Atticus smiled.

"We must go in order." the male voice said.

"Uh, do you know where everyone else is by any chance?" Atticus asked the narrators.

"Apple White is having a meeting if you'd wish to attend." the male voice suggested.

"Yes, I do." Atticus said before flying off to where the meeting was being held.

The narrators then left as Atticus went off. Atticus looked around until he found the pale blonde girl in question.

* * *

 _'Finally, found her.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

Apple White was about to start the meeting, then looked to Atticus. "Oh! A new member?"

"Yep, I came to join the meeting." Atticus said as he landed.

"Please, have a seat." Apple White smiled.

Atticus did so as there were so many empty seats. There seemed to be only one other student in the room.

"Um, hello." Atticus greeted the second girl.

"Hi." the girl looked over nervously.

"What's your name?" Atticus smiled friendly.

"Um... Darling Charming." the girl replied, she sounded as shy and quiet as Fluttershy when she first met Twilight.

"As in the daughter of Prince Charming?" Atticus asked.

"Y-Yes..." Darling nodded. "Though now, he's King Charming and my mother is Queen Charming."

"Nice." Atticus smiled.

Darling smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon enough, Apple White came in to start the meeting as she expected more people to show up, but only saw two desks filled up.

"Uh, maybe the rest of the members are fashionably late?" Atticus smiled nervously.

"Um, only two people, but we can make it count," Apple shrugged as she wrote on her paper. "Darling, Atticus, is there some special interest either of you have in Wonderland?"

"Yes, I've been wondering about why there was a border placed between Wonderland and here in the first place and when did the curse of Wonderland start?" Atticus asked.

"Um, that's an interesting idea." Darling smiled nervously as she was curious about the secrets herself, but tried very hard to contain her excitement.

"But why isn't anyone allowed to go into Wonderland?" Atticus asked curiously.

"Well-" Apple was about to say until the daughter of the Queen of Hearts came in through the door. "Oh, Lizzie! Glad you could make it."

"Apple, I'm sorry, but even talking about Wonderland is difficult for me right now." Lizzie sulked as she came inside and sat down.

"Why?" Atticus asked. "What's wrong?"

"Well... See... Today is my mother's birthday." Lizzie explained.

"Oh, but that's wonderful!" Darling smiled.

"Hmm.. Not really," Lizzie pouted as she then handed them a scroll. "She sent me an invitation."

"That was nice of her." Atticus said before he looked over the scroll.

" ** _'Your presents are requested at the Queen's Birthday Bash',_** " the scroll began and even had a pair of red lips on it. " ** _'Yes, it has been far too long, and I cannot wait to bask in your presents! PS: Don't forget the presents'_**."

"Wow." Atticus said.

"Your mom sure likes presents." Apple said to Lizzie.

"I so would love to be there to help her 'spell-ebrate', but with the entrance sealed, I can never go home." Lizzie replied.

"That's just unfair." Atticus said.

"I'm sorry," Apple frowned to Lizzie. "That must be so difficult."

Suddenly, the scroll went flying in the air and there was a laugh heard.

"An invisibility spell," Faybelle smirked. "Booyah!"

"Oh, brother." Atticus groaned.

"Sorry, but I had to pull the brakes on that sob-story, we were only one pun away from water works and I don't think the foundation is flood-proof," Faybelle replied before shoving the invitation at Lizzie. "So, little Miss I-Heart-Wonderland wants to go home and see her mommy?"

"Does she always act like this?" Atticus asked Apple White, referring to Faybelle.

"You have no idea." Apple frowned about Faybelle.

"Sounds like you need the help of a dark fairy," Faybelle smirked before she flied over to Apple's desk and telekinetically moving all of the books into the bin. "Yup, you'd need some pretty powerful magic to get to Wonderland and clearly I'm the most powerful one who-" she then suddenly coughed as a purple mist surrounded her.

"Finally, I got us to Study Hall!" Raven smiled as she came in with the Wonderland students.

"Um, Raven, you're kind of on top of a fairy." Atticus said.

"Oops, sorry." Raven then noticed Faybelle.

Atticus soon helped her off Faybelle.

Faybelle smirked to Atticus. "Thanks, Muscles~"

"Um, sure." Atticus replied.

"You guys came!" Apple beamed.

"Why wouldn't they?" Atticus asked.

A bunny then came in before transforming into a girl.

"Whoa!" Atticus was surprised.

"Bunny Blanc, good to know ya!" the girl smiled and shook his hand.

"Daughter of the White Rabbit, right?" Atticus smiled.

"That's me and the next White Rabbit in fact!" Bunny beamed.

Atticus smiled as he found this girl to be plenty of fun and nice.

"Has the meeting started yet?" a teen boy in blue asked.

"Of course it hasn't! You can't start a meeting until you've had tea!" a girl with wild hair with a hat replied as she sounded quite insane like a certain Hatter. "Oh, but you can't have tea without scones; and you certainly can't eat a scone without jam! Oh, and I would never eat jam without butter! And you can't spread your butter without a-"

* * *

"Okay, that's it; I can't take it anymore!" The younger narrator spoke up.

"Oh, man, here we go again." Atticus noted.

"Freeze!" the young voice then called out.

"Ooh. Hi! Is that the new-ish narrator?" the crazy girl beamed. "Hmm-hmm, how's it going?"

"And can you please tell us what you need to tell us?" Atticus asked the young voice.

"Brooke, not one more word." the older female scolded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be quiet," the younger narrator replied. "Maddie! Atticus! Lizzie needs to know, her mother's in danger! Someone is gonna try to overthrow her mother and steal her throne today! If you don't stop this horrible plot-"

"It could be off with her head!" Maddie gasped.

Atticus soon gasped as he knew what that meant.

"If my mother is in danger, well, we-" Lizzie started.

"Don't worry, Lizzie," the blonde boy replied. "We'll figure out a way to help her."

"Yeah, but first, we have to find a way into Wonderland." Atticus said.

"A weak spot, o-or a secret we don't know about?" Raven added in with suggestions.

"Maybe we should look at what's been written about Wonderland before?" Darling suggested. "I mean, we're surrounded by old research! Aren't we?"

"She's right, there's bound to be something in one of these books." Atticus said.

"Everybody grab a book," Raven said as she was getting a book herself. "Look for whatever you can find out about Wonderland. Or, how to get back! Anything!"

They all then began to do as suggested, even Faybelle after she felt forced to.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with the others..._**

"We have to find a way to stop this Wonderland madness before it gets too late." Drell said as he walked with the others.

"What I want to know is why would Sombra get Atticus an acceptance letter to here?" Cherry asked.

"That's a very good question," Drell agreed. "But you know how Sombra can be."

"Also, what's so special about Atticus?" Cherry sighed. "I swear, things were much simpler when Atticus and me lived back at the orphanage, none of this would probably be happening."

"It must have something to do with the Wonderland curse." Mo said.

"Is there a library here?" Patch asked.

Drell then came into the library and came to the W section to find anything on Wonderland. "Watch out for the evil step-librarians." he then warned the others.

"Evil step-librarians...?" the others asked in confusion and concern.

"What evil step-librarians?" Mo asked.

Drell gestured to the cranky women who were behind their desks who looked very aggravated.

"Ah, this universe's Cinderella's step-sisters." Cherry noted.

"Yep." Drell nodded.

They all then came to the W section of the library to find a book on Wonderland.

"Oh, it must be around here somewhere..." Mo hoped.

Patch climbed on top of Cherry's head to even take a look.

"You could always float by magic." Cherry said.

"I know, but this is much easier." Patch replied.

Cherry groaned as he was on her head.

"Where are you, Wonderland?" Patch sighed. He soon smelled Atticus's scent. "Hey, I got something!" he then called.

"Is it the book on Wonderland?" Mo asked.

"No, it's Atticus!" Patch smiled.

"Lead the way." Mo said.

Patch hopped down and landed on his feet as he planted his nose on the floor and followed his boy's scent. The group began to follow Patch.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, here's an interesting fact," Atticus said as he opened one book, then looked to the daughter of the Mad Hatter. "Maddie, is it true that Wonderland only has one day of school per year?"

"Yeah! But we have to cram a lot-a lot-a lot-a lot of study into that one day!" Maddie replied.

"It was a great place to live." the blonde boy sighed.

"I wish there was someway to get there." Atticus said.

 **'Did you hear that, Evil Queen?'** Sombra smirked as he entered the Mirror Realm.

"Oh, man, not now, Uncle Sombra." Atticus looked anxious.

"What did you say?" Raven asked.

"Uh, nothing." Atticus said.

 **'Come now, Atticus...'** Sombra told his nephew. **'It's for everyone's own good...'** He soon got to the Evil Queen.

Atticus's left eye twitched as the other students talked amongst themselves.

* * *

"Evil Queen, it looks like your daughter and my nephew need a little push." Sombra said.

"I couldn't agree more..." a dark female voice agreed.

 ** _"Whoa, whoa, whoa! #:I didn't do my homework,"_** the young narrator spoke up. **_"So, what exactly happened to the Evil Queen and why is King Sombra calling Atticus his nephew?"_**

The older narrators should have known that this would happen.

 ** _"Brooke! Okay, the Evil Queen wanted to bring all the realms under her evil rule, so she cast a dark spell on Wonderland."_** the male narrator replied.

 ** _"And Sombra came to Atticus's parents when they found out Atticus may have a premature death after just being born, so he came to them and helped Atticus, but there was a price to pay with saving his young life."_** the female narrator added in.

 ** _"Let me guess, he had to be like his heir or something?"_ ** Brooke asked.

 ** _"Pretty much and this also gave Atticus dark crystal powers which would come whenever he would be angry or upset."_** the male narrator replied.

 ** _"Wow."_** Brooke said.

"I'm not interested, but he never listens." Atticus pouted about his Uncle Sombra trying to make him become his prince.

 ** _"Anyway, back to the curse..."_ ** Brooke said.

* * *

 _'From good to bad, and bad to worse. On Wonderland, I cast this curse.'_ The Evil Queen's voice cackled.

 ** _"Some Wonderlandians escaped in the confusion-"_** the male narrator started.

 ** _"A few were lucky enough to end up in Ever After,"_** the female narrator added in. **_"Upon hearing of the Evil Queen's plan, Giles, Milton Grimm, and Baba Yaga took action."_**

The three mentioned figures soon appeared and were going to use their magic on the Evil Queen.

"We cast this spell out to protect; while upon your deeds you shall reflect," Milton spoke up. "You've failed this world to overwhelm, and are cast into the Mirror Realm!"

"No, let me out, **LET ME OUT!** " the Evil Queen begged.

This was intense and where Brooke was still new at being a narrator.

 ** _"She was imprisoned in the Mirror Realm; doomed to walk the mysterious space between the real world and our reflections forevermore."_ ** the male narrator replied.

 ** _"So, she's trapped behind a mirror?"_ ** Brooke asked.

 ** _"All mirrors."_** the female narrator replied.

 **'That's our cue.'** Sombra smirked.

 **'You got it, Sombra.'** The Evil Queen agreed.

 **"Now all they need is just little push."** Sombra smirked.

* * *

Patch kept sniffing for Atticus.

"Please hurry, Patch before it's too late." Drell felt worried.

Unfortunately, they were too late as Evil Queen and Sombra used their magic to push a book off the shelf. Patch rushed over in the room. Raven was the one to hear the book fall and where she went over to pick it up.

 **'Ah, my darling daughter and all her little friends. Perhaps there's a way to use this crisis to lead her down my path... You want to go to Wonderland, my dear?'** The Evil Queen chuckled. **'Here's a helpful nudge from your mummy.'**

Raven opened the book and took a look at it with a small gasp. "My mother."

Atticus looked into the book with her and saw why she gasped.

"That's your mom?" he then asked.

"Yes, it is..." Raven replied.

"But, this book is about Wonderland," Maddie spoke up. "Why would it have a picture of the Evil Queen?"

"It looks like she's holding a book." Atticus pointed out.

"Here, set it down," Apple suggested. "I'll try my new hexamination app."

Raven soon placed the book on a table for Apple to use her app. Apple then scanned the photo with her new app to see if they could find an answer.

Atticus then felt something touch his back and he looked down to see his puppy. "Patch!"

"I finally found you." Patch smiled.

"Hey, boy." Atticus smiled back and picked up his puppy.

Patch then licked his face to show how much he had missed Atticus.

Atticus laughed, then settled down. "Okay, boy, this is serious, we almost found out about Raven's mom."

"Sorry." Patch said.

Atticus set Patch back down as he looked with Apple White as she examined the photo. "There seems to be writing on the mirror, but I can't read it." he then said as he squinted his eyes.

Cherry walked over while adjusting her glasses since she had better eyesight than most people despite wearing glasses. "'The Wonderland Curse'."

Most of the students there who didn't see her there got spooked. Cherry looked around.

"Sorry, guys, Cherry's the mysterious type." Atticus smiled nervously.

"Anyway, how can you tell what it says in the mirror?" Apple asked.

"I wear bifocals," Cherry replied. "I tend to see a lot better than most people."

"Ooh, if we know the curse, then we can reverse it!" Maddie beamed.

"Yeah!" Patch smiled.

"The curse will be broken, and Professor Grimm will remove it from the seal between our world and Wonderland!" Apple agreed.

"I don't know, guys," Raven said anxiously as she handed Apple her tablet back. "I'm really still just getting the hang of my magical powers."

"What do you mean?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, you transported to this meeting." Apple added, reminding her of earlier.

"Yeah, but..." Raven shrugged unsurely.

"Uh-oh...What happened?" Cherry asked.

"I-I just don't know..." Raven sighed. "Magic isn't easy."

"It's not easy for most people." Atticus said.

Raven sighed as she doubted herself.'

"Let me help you, Raven," Atticus gently put his arm around her. "Whenever a friend of mine is in trouble, I do whatever I can to help, and that includes you."

"Thanks, Atticus; I just wish I had asked for your help when I was trying to transport here." Raven said.

"Better late than never," Atticus soothed. "Atticus Fudo never misses a cue."

"Anyway, back to the curse..." Cherry said.

Raven sighed, she then tried to teleport them all. "To the Study Hall!"

* * *

They had ended up in the castleteria while Humpty Dumpty was eating his lunch. And where it ruined a certain prince's hair.

"To the study hall!" Raven tried again.

* * *

They were then transported into the place known as the Beanstalk Bakery.

"So, would you rather live in a posh castle or a delicious gingerbread house?" one student asked the other.

The group that was with Raven appeared with her while the two students were playing a game.

"Ooh, that's easy!" Maddie zipped over to the two students. "Gingerbread house any day of the week!"

"To the study hall!" Raven tried yet again.

* * *

They were then in the cafeteria again as there were Darling's brothers known as Dexter and Daring.

"See? Magic's not that easy." Raven sighed.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late..." a mysterious female voice said as she appeared before them.

"Who was that?" Mo asked.

"My name is Kitty Cheshire." the girl introduced herself.

"Daughter of the Cheshire Cat." Drell whispered.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Cherry replied.

"We kind of guessed that." Mo said.

"If I try reversing a spell like this, who knows what could happen?" Raven sighed as she felt very insecure about her magic.

"You can do this." Atticus said.

"Oh, brother," Faybelle scoffed before pushing Raven away. "Step aside, wannabe evil! I got this from here. You've just gotta do it backwards! Ready? Okay."

"I don't think it's gonna work with her." Sabrina said to the others.

"Nope." The others agreed.

Faybelle then tried the spell, only to become a sheep with wings. Atticus snorted before laughing slightly.

"What?!" Faybelle glared, then sharply pointed to Raven before leaving. "This is all your fault! I am so outta here."

"That shows the spell can't be reversed by anyone other than someone related to the Evil Queen or Sombra." Drell said.

Cherry shivered nervously at the mention of Sombra.

"Anyway, you two better do the reverse spell." Drell said to Raven and Atticus.

"I'll work for you." Apple added.

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

"You wanna help too, boy?" Atticus smiled to his puppy.

"No thanks, I think it'll change me into something that might include wings." Patch said.

"That's an image, Patch with wings." Cherry said to herself.

"I think he meant he would be turned into a bird." Drell whispered to her.

Cherry merely shrugged as she was just imagining Patch with wings.

"Besides, your mom is the Evil Queen," Apple said to Raven, then looked to Atticus. "And your uncle is King Sombra," she then smiled hopefully. "You're both destined for this to work for both of you, I know you two can do it."

"Apple..." Raven was still unsure.

"Well, you two sure are creative enough to figure it out!" the girl known as Briar Beauty encouraged.

"We might as well get it over with." Atticus said.

"It will work for you guys," Lizzie soothed. "I know it will."

Everyone agreed with her about that, she was a lot nicer than she seemed to be.

"Okay... Here goes..." Raven said as she took Apple's tablet. "Come here, Atticus."

Atticus soon came over to Raven.

"Oh, be careful, Atticus..." Mo whispered to herself.

Atticus and Raven then decided to recite the spell together.

'Here goes nothing.' Atticus thought to himself.

Drell shivered and ducked behind Cherry like a coward.

"Coward." Cherry muttered.

Drell glared up at her.

"What? You are acting like one." Cherry said.

"Just watch." Drell warned.

"'Curse this cast I Wonderland on; worse to bad, and bad to good from cruel most fate a be shall yours so rule my defy dared have you'!" Raven and Atticus recited together.

"That doesn't sound reversed." Mo said.

The magic fog then disappeared which made most of them cough.

* * *

"Bunny?" the blonde boy called. "Bunny, are you all right?"

"I think the spell worked." Drell coughed.

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned, she slid off her glasses and rubbed them against her cloth and then put her glasses back on and then her eyes widened. "What the...?"

"Ya think?" Mo asked.

"Where are we?!" Raven gasped.

"Um, what's happening?" Atticus asked anxiously.

"If I didn't know better, and I don't know better, I'd say this is a rabbit hole!" Maddie guessed.

"Really?" Patch asked.

"That would be my lucky guess." Maddie replied.

"How can you tell?" Mo asked.

"Never mind that, let's see where it leads to!" Lizzie suggested out of excitement.

"I agree." Atticus said.

They were all then instantly sucked in by the darkness and their clothes changed into Wonderland-themed dresses and suits.


	6. Chapter 6

"Aw, I'm in a dress!" Cherry complained.

"Oh, quit complaining." Drell said.

"Curiouser and curiouser..." Kitty said to herself.

"Where are we?" Sabrina asked.

"I have no idea." Patch said as he was now wearing a tuxedo.

"It looks like we're in Wonderland." Maddie smiled.

"Oh, after all this time, I'm finally back home!" Lizzie squealed.

"You two actually got to break the curse." Cherry said to Raven and Atticus.

Raven and Atticus looked to each other with small smiles.

"If that's so, then why do I feel like the curse wasn't really lifted?" Drell asked.

"I guess we should explore." Mo said as she struggled with her dress.

"Need some help, Mo?" Atticus asked.

"Could you help with the skirt? I think it's riding up?" Mo turned around to show her back to him.

Atticus blushed slightly as he looked up and down her backside. "Uh, sure..." He soon used his magic to help with Mo's dress.

Drell smirked slightly.

"I'm nervous enough as it is!" Atticus glared as he helped Mo out to get comfortable.

Mo soon got comfortable as Atticus's magic was able to make the dress comfortable. The two then smiled to each other.

"Is that his girlfriend?" Raven asked Cherry.

"Yes." Cherry replied.

"Aw!" Apple smiled.

Atticus and Mo blushed even more.

"Oh, you guys broke the curse and brought us to Wonderland!" Lizzie cheered as she hugged Atticus and Raven.

"Um, yeah, about that; I don't know if we actually-" Atticus started.

"Lizzie, please listen-" Raven tried.

"For now you've totally made up for what your mother and uncle did!" Lizzie beamed.

"Lizzie, listen, I don't think we've really-" Atticus tried.

"Hey guys, now that we're back in Wonderland, we could find the Storybook of Legends!" Kitty beamed.

This caused Drell to go wide-eyed as he now knew why Sombra got Atticus accepted into Ever After High. "Guys, meeting, now..." he then begged Cherry, Sabrina, Patch, Atticus, and Mo.

* * *

They soon went to Drell to talk with him in private.

Drell took them to a quiet spot. "I think I know why Sombra wants you here, Atticus." he then said.

"What is it?" Atticus asked, in slight worry since Drell was worried.

"It's because he wants you to write your name in the Storybook of Legends." Drell told them.

"I feel like I've heard that somewhere before." Atticus hummed.

"Your Cousin Thorn studied it in her secret magic studies when she was your age." Drell replied.

"Really?" Atticus asked.

"Thorn studied magic?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, yes, that's how she met Dusk and Luna," drell replied. "But since Atticus is Sombra's heir, this mostly concerns him than it does her or anyone else."

"Next thing you know he'll say that the song Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer is based on a true story." Cherry whispered with a smirk.

"It does." Drell said as he overheard her whisper.

"D'oh!" Cherry yelped as he overheard her.

"What's the Storybook of Legends?" Patch asked.

"It's where every descendant of every fairy tale character, including Sombra, has to sign their name into the Storybook of Legends, so then their story can continue." Drell said.

"Why Sombra too?" Sabrina asked. "He's not a fairy tale creature."

"The rules are complicated, but I know what I'm talking about," Drell replied. "And Atticus, since Sombra made you his heir, that makes you his descendant like Raven Queen is to the Evil Queen, Alistair over there is descended from Alice, Kitty Cheshire is the Cheshire Cat, and so on, and so forth, and what have you."

"Well, I promise you this; I will never ever write my name in that book." Atticus asked.

"How can we be sure?" Drell put his hands together. "Sometimes Sombra can control you, especially when you and Cherry don't have your elements... Cherry becomes feeble and vulnerable and you become tough and bitter."

"We always wear our elements." Cherry said.

"Yes, but remember the return of disharmony?" Drell reminded.

"Yes, but that was only because our Elements of Harmony went corrupted." Cherry said.

"You never know," Drell replied. "I worry about you kids."

"We know." Mo said.

"Atticus, keep your element safe," Drell warned. "The fate of Wonderland and Ever After High rest on your shoulders."

"I will keep it on me." Atticus said.

"Good boy, I admire you." Drell put his arm around Atticus.

"We'll keep a sharp eye out, Drell." Patch promised.

"I wish I had an element..." Sabrina sighed out of jealousy.

"Have you seriously forgotten all about that jewel around your neck?" Drell deadpanned.

Sabrina looked down and held it. "I thought it was a birthday present."

"A present during camp?" Drell asked unimpressed.

Sabrina shrugged. "Hey, my parents were living together for the first time since I was ten, I couldn't think straight."

"Well, no, Sabrina, it's your own Element of Harmony." Drell told his niece by marriage.

"Cool." Sabrina smiled.

"Are you guys gonna come or what?" Lizzie asked. "My mother's party is at tea time!"

"Okay! Okay! We're coming!" Cherry told her.

"Hurry, everyone!" Lizzie ran chipperly.

* * *

Everyone else was excited except for maybe Raven.

"But... Something's not right..." Raven frowned.

"I feel like we didn't really lift the curse." Atticus said.

Everyone else seemed to drawn about being in Wonderland to pay attention to anything else.

"I better do some more instigating." Drell said.

"It's investigating." Cherry groaned, he got the word wrong again.

"That's what I said." Drell smirked.

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned in annoyance.

Drell then went to investigate, leaving the others to explore Wonderland.


	7. Chapter 7

"This place is amazing." Patch smiled.

"I know, I've dreamed of coming here!" Apple added in.

"Oh, I am fairy hexcited to show you around." Maddie offered.

"It feels so good to be home." Lizzie was obviously the happiest of the bunch.

"We better keep our eyes to the sky." Atticus said.

"Aye-Aye." Mo smirked.

Atticus smirked back with an eye roll.

* * *

They then began to walk deeper into Wonderland.

"I still can't believe Thorn used to study magic when she was our age," Atticus commented. "I never knew... I thought she didn't believe in her powers until that time we met with Mystery Inc."

"Same here." Cherry said.

"Well, at least I know how she met her friends and formed the Hex Girls..." Atticus smiled before sighing. "I really miss Thorn... I really wanna catch them when they go on tour next so I have a better chance of seeing her."

Cherry felt bad for him, then thought about something. "Um, I heard a rumor, not sure if it's true or not, but I hear they might be in Australia next."

"Really?" Atticus smiled.

"I heard about it somewhere, I think my sister mentioned it, but yeah, I heard something about them traveling across countries, if you'd like to go if it's true, I could hook ya up..." Cherry shrugged.

"Oh, thank you!" Atticus smiled as he hugged her.

"Wah!" Cherry's eyes widened.

"How can I repay you?" Atticus smiled.

"For starters: Let go of me." Cherry replied.

Atticus then let go. "Oh, sorry, I couldn't help it."

"It's all right, I'll do some more research once this Wonderland mess is over." Cherry said.

"Great." Atticus smiled.

* * *

Mo soon ran up ahead so she could get a good look at the castle ahead.

"Oh, Mo, wait up!" Patch called to his owner's girlfriend.

"This is so cool!" Mo beamed before she then came to a fork in the road, then wondered where to go. "Hmm... Which way to the castle?"

"I have no idea; wait, I know how." Patch said as he thought of an idea before sniffing Lizzie.

"What're you doing?" Lizzie asked.

"If I get your scent, then I can take us to your home." Patch explained with a smile.

"Oh, that's so smart because then you might get my mother's scent." Lizzie smiled.

"We can only hope." Patch replied before turning his head and sniffing the air to get the Queen of Hearts.

And where after a little while, he finally caught the scent he was looking for.

"Everyone follow Patch!" Atticus called to the others once he started following his puppy.

Everyone started to follow Patch.

* * *

Mo was very eager. "That castle looks so cool, Atticus, I gotta see it up close!"

They all soon gasped as they saw something on top of the castle.

"What is that...?" Mo wondered.

"I have a feeling that might be the curse." Atticus said.

"There's no such thing as curses." Cherry replied.

"Wanna bet?" Atticus challenged.

"NO!" Cherry said nervously. "It was just a snappy comeback, please let me live!"

"Alright, alright." Atticus said.

"Phew!" Cherry wiped her forehead in relief. "Anyway, I don't think there's anything here that none of us can't handle, I mean, what could possibly go wrong?"

"And something will go wrong." Mo sighed.

Cherry smiled nervously.

"Oh, come on; what could happen?" Patch asked.

"Are those animals going to hurt us?" Sabrina asked as she saw creatures approaching them.

"I hope not." Mo said.

Patch growled as he looked protective and ready to fight just in case. The animal came out, but seemed nice since Briar pet it and giggled. Patch then settled down since this animal meant no harm.

"Looks like we don't need to worry about those animals attacking us." Atticus said.

"Phew, there goes my worst case scenario." Sabrina smiled in relief.

"Be careful though; Wonderland can be dangerous too." Kitty warned the others.

"Really?" Mo asked.

"Trust me, I know." Kitty nodded.

"I feel like chasing you since you're part cat, but alright." Patch agreed.

"It's okay, I feel like climbing up a tree to get away from you." Kitty smirked.

"Can we try to focus?" Mo asked.

Kitty and Patch then returned their focus away from the typical relationship between feline and canine.

* * *

They kept wandering through Wonderland and appeared to encounter spade-shaped flies.

"Ooh." Patch smiled.

Bigger flowers then ate the flies which made the others scream slightly.

"What are these flowers, Audrey II?" Cherry gaped at the eating plants.

"I think they are like the Wonderland's version of Venus Fly Traps." Atticus said.

"See what I mean?" Kitty replied to the others once those plants proved her point of Wonderland being dangerous.

"Yep, we see what you mean." Patch nodded.

"I've heard of a waterfall, but it's flowing up into the clouds!" Apple pointed out a very peculiar sight.

"A good day to you, ladies and gentlemen!" the man on the fisher boat greeted.

"Good day, sir." Mo greeted.

"Whoa, so that would be swimming upstream?" Raven asked, attempting to joke with Wonderland's logic.

"I guess so." Atticus laughed.

The others, however, groaned at Raven's little comment.

"Well, someone had to say it." Atticus defended Raven.

"Oh, so my jokes are unfunny, but hers are better?" Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"No." Atticus said.

Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Come now; we must press on!" Lizzie urged. "There'll be plenty of time to smell the roses after we save my mother."

"Huh, I would've thought in Wonderland; the roses smell you." Briar commented.

"I wonder how long it'll take us to get there?" Patch said.

"Shouldn't be much longer by now..." Atticus sighed. "I just can't wait until we get there."

"Same here." Mo said.

* * *

It took a while, but they soon came to even more spades. The Wonderland animals had been disguised as spades. Kitty reached out which then got a reaction since she was part animal.

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

Apple even gasped with delight. The Wonderland animals floated all around until there was a hippo shown.

"A hippo?" Cherry asked confused.

The hippo came up behind her and leaned toward her hungrily.

"AAAAAUGH!" Cherry yelled out as she was going to be eaten by the hippo. "Wait, I thought hippos were herbivores?" she then thought out loud to herself.

The hippo then swallowed Cherry.

"Apparently not this one!" Cherry yelped.

"Hey, let go of her!" Atticus glared as he then went to save Cherry.

The hippo simply shook its head.

"Oh, it's gonna be like that, is it?" Atticus glared.

The hippo growled and then looked like it wanted to also eat Atticus. Atticus soon flew at the hippo and opened its mouth. The hippo grunted and groaned.

"Cherry, are you okay?" Atticus called out.

"Atticus, it's so colorful in here!" Cherry called back.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Atticus called back.

"It looks like a rainbow threw up in here!" Cherry replied.

"Crawl towards the teeth!" Atticus told her to help her get out of the hippo's mouth before she would be digested.

Cherry then crawled for a while until she saw him on the other side.

"You're almost there!" Atticus told her as he held the hippo's mouth open.

Cherry groaned and did her very best. Atticus held out his other hand while he kept the mouth open with his stronger hand. Cherry and Atticus's hands then latched together and Atticus pulled Cherry out of the hippo's mouth and he let go with his other hand which made the hippo's mouth snap shut. The hippo soon ran off.

"You okay, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"Eh, I guess I'm fine..." Cherry shrugged.

* * *

They then went back on the road and were coming to a dark and mysterious path.

"Why does this path make me feel unsteady?" Mo asked.

"Aw, come on, it's just a road." Cherry shrugged.

"In Wonderland, I don't think this would be considered just a road." Atticus said.

"He has a point," Mo agreed. "We should be extra careful."

"Agreed." Patch nodded.

"We'll just see about that." Cherry said.

They all then took extra caution as they crossed the road.

"By the way, where's Drell?" Raven asked.

"He wanted to investigate, I don't know when he'll be back, but it should've been by now." Patch replied.

"What if something bad happened to him?" Apple asked out of worry.

"I'll be happy." Cherry smirked.

"Cherry, Drell is our friend." Mo reminded.

"Is he?" Cherry asked out of doubt.

"He's also our teacher for the day." Patch said.

"Wah, wah, wah..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I should look for him?" Atticus stopped in his tracks.

"Or we could use our magic to bring him to us." Mo said.

Atticus took out his backpack and bent down to take out his spell book which he never left home without anymore.

Patch helped him look in case this would take a while, then smirked. "I found a notebook... Monique Fudo, eh?"

"Hey!" Atticus blushed.

"Oh, my..." Mo smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, my nose was curious." Patch smirked.

Atticus hoarsely cleared his throat and took out the spell book to find a spell to summon Drell.

"You two are such goofballs..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Atticus soon found the right spell. "Aha, here it is!" he then smiled, he then recited the warlock summoning spell, which unlike in Oakhaven, would not end in disaster, or at least, he oped it wouldn't, once he finished, he closed the book and they now waited for Drell to return to them.

* * *

And where they felt the ground shake as Drell had dropped down behind them. Cherry had fallen over from the shaking.

"Sorry that took so long, I think I got lost..." Drell told them. "I went 'This Way' and 'That Way' and even tried 'Yonder'."

"Wander Over Yonder?" Cherry smirked.

"This place is really confusing." Drell glared.

"Okay, sorry..." Cherry waved her arms as she stood up.

"Anyway, let's continue our way to the castle." Drell said.

"Do you know where to go?" Mo begged.

"I can guess..." Drell shrugged. "How hard can it be to find one castle?"

"Pretty hard." Cherry said.

Drell glanced at her in deadpan and they continued their rather long journey to find the castle of Wonderland. And where after walking for a while, they finally saw the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

"The Castle of Wonderland..." Drell whispered as he removed his glasses and looked deeply touched and emotional at the sight. "I haven't been this delighted since they've found The Polar Express on the first Christmas... Oh, I feel like a boy at the candy store."

"Drell, are you going to cry?" Atticus asked.

Drell squeezed his eyes shut as his lips quivered. "Yes!"

"Did he actually confess that he was crying?" Mo asked.

"This must mean a lot to him." Atticus replied.

Cherry wanted to laugh at Drell crying, but she just decided to let him let it all out.

"I'm sorry, but I've always wanted to see this place for myself," Drell sniffled to the others. "I've been dreaming ever since I was this size!" he then put his hand down to Patch's standing height which was that of a small human child.

"Aw!" The girls smiled.

"It's just so beautiful!" Drell even grabbed Patch and wiped his eyes on the puppy and dropped him. "Oh, I'm just so happy!"

Patch then shook himself dry from Drell's gross sobbing tears.

"Well then, let's hurry to the castle." Atticus said.

Drell then pulled himself together, took a drink of water and cleared his throat. "Let's go!" he then called strongly.

They all continued there way as they all walked across a bridge. Atticus gave Cherry some help since she usually had trouble with bridges.

* * *

It took a while until there was a knight on a horseback in the distance.

"Oh, no..." Drell groaned.

"What's up?" Atticus asked.

"The White Knight." Drell replied.

"Is that bad?" Mo asked.

"He might hurt us since we're not from around here." Drell warned the others.

"If he tries to hurt any of us, he'll have to go through me." Atticus said.

"Great idea!" Drell agreed and zipped off behind a tree.

Atticus rolled his eyes and then took out his Equestrian sword as the girls hid behind him for protection.

"Oh, my knight~" Mo cooed.

"Does she always act this way when he acts heroic?" Raven whispered to Cherry.

"Yes." Cherry replied in total annoyance.

Atticus walked over to the knight with his sword.

"Halt, I do not wish to fight, you should be running." the White Knight told Atticus.

"I never run from those who are in my way and who might hurt my friends or the love of my life." Atticus glared as he pointed his sword at him.

"But you must, the Red Knight is coming." the White Knight replied.

"Or is it the Red Knight that's dangerous?" Drell asked himself.

"The Red Knight?" Atticus asked out of confusion. "I thought there was a White Knight and a Black Knight?"

Drell took out his guide book. "No, there's no Black Knight here."

"Run quickly!" the White Knight urged. "They're coming!"

"I'd rather stay and fight whoever this Red Knight is." Atticus said.

"If you insist..." the White Knight wasn't sure about that.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Atticus promised. "No one is threatening my friends and family as long as I'm standing here." He soon got himself ready for battle as his Equestrian Armor appeared on his body.

The White Knight then let Atticus handle this as he evacuated the others.

* * *

"Come on out, you Red Knight, unless you're a 'Yellow' Knight!" Atticus challenged.

"That should get the Red Knight's attention." Drell smirked.

Atticus braced himself until he heard the clopping of another horse get louder and louder.

"Stop right there!" the Red Knight demanded.

"Aha, there you are." Atticus replied without an inch of fear.

"Red Knight? Wait, Drell, isn't Lizzie's mother the Queen of Hearts?" Patch asked.

"Yes?" Drell nodded.

"So then, wouldn't all of her knights and rooks and other pieces of a chessboard be red?" Patch asked.

Drell pulled a face, then narrowed his eyes. "Aren't dogs color blind?"

"Answer my question." Patch narrowed his eyes back.

"Um, yes?" Drell smiled nervously.

"I thought so." Patch replied.

"So, what do ya think?" Drell asked nervously. "Maybe they'll leave Lizzie alone since she's from here."

"Possibly." Patch shrugged.

"Hey, as long as I'm spared, we're all good." Drell replied nervously.

Patch rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" Atticus demanded to the Red Knight.

"I am the attendance officer for Wonderland High School," the Red Knight replied firmly. "Unless you have a hall pass signed by the vice-principal, I am bound to deliver you back to class."

"We are here to see Lizzie Hearts's mother." Atticus said.

"Don't worry, I'll go warn her," Kitty offered as she then started to disappear, but she couldn't seem to disappear for some reason somehow. "Something's wrong with my magic!" she then frowned in dismay. "I can't teleport out of here!"

"Maybe... It's part of the curse?" Maddie suggested.

"Maybe." Mo said.

"It doesn't matter; we'll all by at the palace soon enough, once we get to the vice-principal, I'll just explain our situation," Lizzie replied before clearing her throat to speak with the Red Knight. "How long do we get to the school anyway?"

"It's not far, because you're already here." the Red Knight showed them as Atticus kept a sharp eye on him just in case he tried anything funny.

"Oh, I did not see that coming." Mo said.

"Of all the days, we just had to come here on school day!" Maddie complained.

"School or no school, you realize my mother is the queen? I don't have to stay here," Lizzie replied. "Come along, my friends."

"And if you try to stop us, I'll just get you and anyone in our way out of our way." Atticus said.

"I'm sorry, but you're on school grounds, you follow school rules," the Red Knight replied. "And none of you are going anywhere until you graduate."

"Trust me, you don't want to get on my master's bad side; he's as strong as a god and if you get in his way, he might hurt you." Patch told him.

"Easy there, Tiger, he's just doing his job." Drell leaned over with a forced grin to Atticus and Patch.

Atticus narrowed his eyes at the Red Knight. "Let us see the Queen of Hearts and I just might spare you."

"Please, we don't have time for this; we need to see the queen now." Mo said.

"I'm sorry, but those are the rules, I'm just doing my job." the Red Knight replied.

"Well, sorry, but we are not going to stay in this school." Cherry said.

* * *

"Look. I'm afraid we've gotten off to a bad start," The Red Knight decided before removing his helmet. "Chase is the name. Chase Redford."

"Nice to meet ya." Atticus said.

The girls seemed to be won over by the Red Knight's appearance.

"And I understand your distress," Chase said to them. "Besides, it's just one day of school. How hard can it be?"

"He's right, it's just one day." Mo said.

"By any chance, have you seen someone named Crow?" Raven asked Chase.

"You mean The Evil Queen's son?" Chase replied.

This caught Atticus's attention since he had created Crow.

"Yes! Have you seen him?" Raven smiled.

"I think he goes to school here too." Chase tried to remember.

"That's great!" Raven smiled.

"I'll take you to the vice-principal." Chase replied.

"Why not the principal?" Cherry asked since the vice-principal was second in command of a school system.

"The vice-principal is the principal. After all, it's not really fair to promote a vice-principal out of their vice-principal job to make the principal," Chase explained with a chuckle. "It's principally a matter of principle."

"That makes no sense." Patch groaned.

"Welcome to Wonderland." Atticus groaned with his puppy.

"Oh, right..." Patch said.

"It makes sense to me!" Maddie smiled.

"You remind me of Pinkie Pie." Mo commented.

"Who?" Maddie asked.

"Friend of ours, we'll explain later." Cherry replied dryly.

* * *

"Excuse me! Clear the way! I'm very late! I can't delay!" a white rabbit rushed in.

"There's the white rabbit." Mo said.

Maddie looked delighted to see him.

"Oh my, ears and whiskers! It's Madeline Hatter! And Kitty Cheshire, too! And, oh, your royal highness." the white rabbit noticed Maddie, Kitty, and Lizzie and bowed to the final girl.

"Hello, Mr. White Rabbit." Patch greeted.

"Oh, hello there," the White Rabbit greeted the others. "Erm, do you all know a Bunny Blanc?"

"No worries," Atticus replied. "We've seen your daughter and she's safe in Ever After High."

"It's true." Mo said.

"Oh, thank goodness," the White Rabbit smiled. "She's safe from the curse."

"Mr. Rabbit, have you seen my brother?" Raven asked.

An alarm then rang loudly.

"Oh, dear. Oh, dear! No time to talk!" the White Rabbit hopped away. "That's the bell that rings when the bell's about to ring! Quickly now!"

Raven then sighed.

"Wow, your brother's very important to you, huh?" Patch asked Raven.

"I haven't seen him since he disappeared..." Raven frowned. "He was going to go to school with me, but the morning on our first day... He just vanished."

"That's so weird." Patch said.

"I know, I've been wanting him with me ever since..." Raven sighed.

"We'll find your brother, Raven." Apple assured.

"I really hope so." Raven sighed as she felt tired of searching for her brother and just wanted to be with him again right now.

"Anyway, we better find our first class." Mo said.

"I guess so." Raven sighed.

Atticus frowned, feeling bad for Raven. Chase was about to follow them until a jester girl threw a pebble at him. And where he decided to not follow them. While they went off, he spoke with the one called Courtly Jester.


	9. Chapter 9

"Is high school in Wonderland always this weird?" Raven asked.

"Seems pretty normal to me." Kitty replied as she was upside down.

"Right... Normal." Briar deadpanned.

"How is this normal?" Mo asked.

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?" Cherry glanced.

"Maybe." Kitty said.

Cherry groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Mr. White Rabbit, sir, please," Lizzie came to the white rabbit. "You have to let my mother know I'm here. I really must speak with her!"

"Oh, my fluffy tail, no. No, no no no no," the White Rabbit shook his head frantically. "The vice-principal will be most displeased."

"But her mother is in danger." Mo said.

"And I need to find my brother, our mom is the Evil Queen," Raven added in. "You know, the one who placed the curse on Wonderland."

"Oh, dear, oh, dear..." the White Rabbit shuddered.

"I think he knows about your mom." Cherry said.

"Maybe while we're here I can break that too," Raven continued. "Surely for the good of Wonderland! You can let us go and-"

"I must tell you something," the White Rabbit replied. "You are correct! There is a plot against the Queen of Hearts!"

"Good, then you have to tell the queen." Patch said.

"And what about the Storybook of Legends?" Briar asked.

"Yes, do you know where it is?" Mo added.

"I do not, young ladies, but there is a prophecy." the White Rabbit replied.

"Ooh." Patch smiled out of interest.

"Into our world, six girls and possibly a few others will drop to end this endless rhyme," the White Rabbit told them. "The curse will tick-tock to a stop and ring its final chime. The legend book which the cat did swap they possibly shall find, and the regal head shall not be chopped, if they graduate on time."

"That sounds more like an ancient rhyme." Mo said.

"At least it kind of makes sense." Raven admitted.

"Of course it did." Maddie nodded.

"We are the six girls and others who dropped into this world!" Apple concluded with a smile.

"So then, we must be the ones in the prophecy." Atticus said.

"The book of legends; my mom swapped it for that book of tricks!" Kitty replied.

"Why did she do that?" Mo asked.

"Let's just get you guys to school, okay? Okay!" Drell sounded nervous again.

"Why is he nervous?" Apple asked.

"Never mind that, let's go, shall we?" Drell looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Um, okay?" Raven said, confused.

Drell nodded and rushed them.

"Whoa! What's the rush?" Patch asked.

"Quickly!" Drell urged.

Cherry smirked as he seemed scared, but this also worried her slightly because it had to be bad if even Drell was frightened.

"Drell, are you scared of the vice-principal?" Atticus asked.

"Pssh, why would I be scared of a jester?" Drell snorted.

"Wait, the vice-principal is a jester?" Cherry asked before bursting out laughing.

"Yes..." Drell deadpanned.

Cherry laughed so hard she fell on the floor. "That is the funniest thing I've ever heard in all my life!"

"What's she gonna do, torture us with bad jokes?" Patch smirked.

"You guys, it's not funny." Drell glared.

"No, you're right, it's not funny," Mo said softly before laughing herself. "It's hilarious!"

Atticus soon joined in the laugh fest.

"Guys, it's not funny, we're in a cursed land!" Drell reminded them.

"Besides, the one that you should really be worried about is the one over her head who is over all our heads." The White Rabbit said before they started to feel everything shaking as it felt like something huge was coming.

"Come on, guys, let me take you home." Drell told Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch.

"I'm sorry, but all of you will have to graduate before you can leave." The White Rabbit said.

"Excuse me, but I think I know what's best for MY students..." Drell said through his teeth as he seemed anxious about being in Wonderland.

"You of all people should know that rules are rules." the White Rabbit reminded him.

"Dang it." Drell groaned.

The bell then rang which made the White Rabbit in a frantic frenzy again and worried about being late.

"The second bell, I'm late, here, your class," the White Rabbit said and handed a paintbrush to Raven and rushed off. "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"

"A paintbrush?" Mo asked, confused.

"Silly! You just take your brush and paint a happy little door!" Maddie giggled as she took the paintbrush and did just that. "See?"

"So, all we have to do is make it through one day of school?" Raven replied. "That doesn't seem so hard!"

"Yeah." Cherry said.

Raven opened the door and they all came in only to see mini aquarium fish swimming around the room and they were all suddenly upside down which made them fall over each other.

* * *

"Whoa!" Patch yelped.

"It can actually be hard." Maddie told the others.

"Thanks for the heads up." Mo said.

"No pun intended." Drell scoffed as he stood up and dusted himself clean.

Atticus soon did the same thing.

"Seriously, is this what it's gonna be like all day long?" Bunny commented. "I don't think this dress was designed for parkour."

"Ahem, welcome to Fisholosophy 101, take a seat." a fish told them.

"Yes, sir." Patch said.

Cherry was about to sit in a desk and when she did, it seemed to snap at her.

"Ow, hey, what do I look like to you? A desk?!" the desk snapped.

"Actually, yes..." Cherry blinked as she stepped back nervously.

"How are we supposed to take our seats?" Patch asked.

"They're new around here." Kitty told the teacher who was a fish.

"Yeah, I feel like a fish out of water." Sabrina replied.

"Oh!" Drell face-palmed. "Of all the things that come out of your stupid mouth!"

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"A fish in a school out of water, you say?" the fish spoke up. "You all have learned faster and faster. With all I can teach I have taught you today, you all have become as your master-pass!"

"Huh?" Patch asked out of confusion.

"My head..." Drell rubbed his head. "Why did I come here again?"

"I have no idea." Cherry said.

* * *

The group then ended up in bubbles and they were taken to a math class.

"Math class? Easy." Patch smirked.

"...Where Y equals the sum of pi plus the square root of thirteen. Hoo," an owl spoke. "Pupil! How does one solve this problem?"

"Uh, that's one problem?" Raven asked.

Cherry shrugged as math wasn't a strong subject for her either. Patch soon answered the question.

"Problem solved!" the owl smiled. "Class dismissed!"

"How did he...?" Drell asked.

"I'm awesome." Patch grinned at himself.

"One class down, so many more classes to go." Mo said.

* * *

"I, Tweedle Dee, of the affirmative position, welcome you to debate class," the figure introduced. "Tweedle Dum will represent the negative position."

"I will not." Tweedle Dum disagreed.

The two then got into an argument that seemed to go on forever.

"Someone mind ending this?" Drell asked.

"You gotta admit, at least they're kinda funny." Raven replied.

"But, what they're doing isn't debating," Apple stated. "They're just saying strange things and disagreeing for no reason!"

"We're not getting out of here anytime soon..." Kitty groaned.

"Well, one of us has got to end this debate." Patch said.

"Oh, I can't take it anymore!" Mo cried out. "I'm really sorry, but this is debate class, things need to make sense. For starters, your hats are on backwards. You should be wearing this one," she then fixed their hats. "And you should be wearing that one. Thank you!"

"I love it when she talks like that~" Atticus smiled goofily to Mo's actions.

"I wonder if that was the right action." Drell said.

Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum seemed to accept it and so did their monkeys.

"Wow, now we see what they mean by monkey see monkey do." Drell said.

"Why did you look at me when you said that?" Cherry glared.

"If they think this school is messed up, they should see Wayside." Drell mumbled to himself.

"Anyway, when's lunch?" Patch asked.

The bell soon rang as it was 12:00.

"There's your answer." Maddie told the puppy.

"Wahoo!" Patch cheered.

"You must be starving." Atticus smiled to his puppy.

"I'm a dog, food is almost always on my mind next to you." Patch replied.


	10. Chapter 10

They all then came into the Wonderland High cafeteria.

"I wonder what food they have." Patch said.

Atticus carried Patch as they came into the cafeteria.

Drell groaned as he sat down and kicked off his shoes. "Phew... I'm getting too old for this job." He soon yelped as he was picked up by a familiar giant hand.

"Care for some mashed potatoes?" a hammer offered before mashing potatoes with himself.

"Uh, no thanks." Apple replied.

"Oh, yummy!" Kitty beamed.

"What are you looking at?" the mashed potatoes glared at her.

"Yikes." Mo cringed.

* * *

Cherry walked by with a tray, but then tripped over Drell's shoes and fell flat on the floor. She then looked over and groaned with an eye roll. "Drell, if you're gonna embarrass me in public, fine, but take your stinky shoes with you!" She soon saw that Drell wasn't anywhere. "Drell...?" she looked around. "Where are you?!"

"You okay, Cherry?" Mo asked.

"Drell's gone..." Cherry replied, then smirked. " **FREEDOM!** "

"Cherry? You do realize that this is bad, right?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, sorry..." Cherry admitted.

"Oh, man,..." Sabrina frowned. "Nothing can be good if Drell's taken hostage... How will I tell Aunt Hilda?"

"Okay, before we tell her; we have to find out who took him." Cherry said.

"Can you get his scent?" Atticus asked Patch.

"I am _not_ smelling those shoes..." Patch shuddered.

"Go on, sniff, sniff, you're a dog, it's your job!" Cherry shoved his face against Drell's shoes.

Patch soon caught Drell's scent from the shoes. He then grunted in disgust before growling to Cherry. "Do not. Ever. Make me. Do that again!"

"Okay, okay." Cherry said.

Patch then sniffed the air to track down Drell.

"Got him?" Mo asked.

"Yes, but... He's been taken." Patch replied.

"By who?" Atticus asked.

"By someone big like big as a giant." Patch said.

Cherry's eyes widened, she then smiled nervously and was about to run off, but Atticus had a firm hold on her.

"It's not Chernabog again, is it?" Atticus asked Patch nervously.

"I would like to say no, but unfortunately, yes, yes it is." Patch nodded.

"I need to leave now." Cherry sounded paranoid.

"Cherry, do you know what our lives would be like without Drell?" Atticus rhetorically asked.

Cherry shrugged. "Peaceful and quiet?"

"They would possibly be random and boring." Mo said.

"We need to get Drell back, he's been looking after us our whole lives," Atticus reminded Cherry. "Maybe Mo too, maybe he purposely wanted me to meet her... I know you miss the old days when we lived with Cinderella, Cherry, but please, maybe he'll reward you for saving his life."

Cherry seemed to like that idea.

"You never know..." Atticus replied.

Cherry took a deep breath. "Let's at least try it, but what do we do about Wonderland?"

"Oh, right." Mo said.

* * *

"Hello there," a jester girl walked over. "What seems to be going on here?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Atticus said.

"Rude..." the jester girl pouted. "You should be nice to me, I'm student body president."

"Well, we won't be here for much longer; we've already passed two of our classes." Patch smirked.

"Yes, so if you don't mind, we'll be on our way." Mo smirked as well.

The girl jester didn't find how they spoke to her respectful. She then went to the other girls from Ever After High and hoped to have better luck with them.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Sabrina said.

"Never mind that, we need to get Drell back..." Atticus said as he decided to draw out a plan.

The bell then rang.

"Lunch can't be over already!" Atticus frowned.

"It seems so." Mo said.

"Good luck in your classes." the jester smirked smugly as she left the cafeteria.

"Uh, thanks?" Sabrina said, confused.

They then came out in the hallway. On the way, Atticus was making out a plan to save Drell. And where he was sure his plan would work.

"Do you think Drell's okay, Atticus?" Patch asked.

"I'm sure whatever he's going through right now can't be all that bad." Atticus replied with a worried frown.

* * *

Unfortunately, he was wrong as Drell was now in Chernabog's grip as he was gagging being squeezed.

"You could've at least waited for me to put my shoes back on!" Drell grunted before being put down for a moment, but was put in an anti-magic barrier.

"You are going to suffer the worst punishment imaginable," Chernabog glared. "No one will be able to save you, and Atticus will claim his destiny as Sombra's prince like he was supposed to be, but you just wouldn't let it happen!"

"So, uh, don't ya think kidnapping _me_ is a little overrated?" Drell tried to talk himself out of this. "I mean, my buddy Skippy wanted Atticus to live life like a normal kid, it was all _his_ idea, I just heard that the prophecy wanted him to live at an orphanage and meet Cherry and then they would live happily ever after, yadda yadda yadda, The End."

"Well, still, I'll make sure he signs his name in the book." Chernabog smirked.

"Eh, hey, speaking of Skippy, he called you and Sombra suckers," Drell smiled nervously. "You should probably have a word for him, he's always been a troublemaker... His mom worked with my mom, so I'm kinda in charge of him myself, he follows me around like a lost puppy."

"Silence!" Chernabog glared.

Drell then shivered and covered his mouth as he looked terrified. Chernabog smirked before he looked through a magic mirror to show where the others were going. Drell bit his nails nervously.

"Ooh, looks like they've run into Courtly Jester." Chernabog noticed.

"Oh, no." Drell gasped.

"And she's changed their next two classes." Chernabog smirked.

Drell shivered nervously, fearing the worst for Cherry, Atticus, and friends.


	11. Chapter 11

"Logic and illogic; strategy and tragedy," a red rook told the others. "I am your instructor."

"Um, nice to meet you." Patch said.

"Raven Queen, Atticus Fudo, time for your quiz." the red rook then demanded.

"I have a bad feeling this might include them being the king and queen of a chess game." Cherry said.

"What gave you that idea?" Patch asked.

"The rook." Cherry pointed out.

"Oh, right." Patch said.

"What?! A quiz?" Raven panicked. "Can't someone else do it?"

"Nope, we must assume our positions on the board," the rook replied. "As a future queen you will take the part of the White Queen while Atticus will be the White King. White Queen, step aside."

"Of course." Atticus groaned.

"I never get to play!" the class's White Queen pouted as she walked away in a huff.

"Raven Queen, Atticus Fudo, please take your positions on the board." the rook demanded.

Atticus and Raven soon went to the spots of the white chess pieces.

* * *

"Chess..." Cherry sighed. "I'm good at this game, but boy do I hate it."

"Why?" Mo asked.

"It's so boring," Cherry rolled her eyes. "It puts me to sleep every time Forte wants to play against me."

"Yikes." Patch smiled.

Cherry then dully groaned as Raven and Atticus participated against their wills in the Chess game.

"This should be easy." Atticus said.

"Ready? Begin!" the rook then called out.

"Wait, what?!" Raven yelped. "What do we do?"

"Sorry, Miss Queen, but the game has begun, and helping the enemy is against the rules." the rook replied.

Atticus soon told Raven the rules of chess.

"Uh, Mr. Pawn, move forward two spaces!" Raven called out for her first move.

"On whose orders then?" the pawn asked.

"Uh, Raven Queen?" Raven shrugged.

"Never heard of a Raven Queen," the pawn replied. "Heard of a White Queen and a Red-"

"Okay, as the White Queen, she orders you to move forward two spaces!" Atticus told him.

The pawn then nodded and moved forward two spaces.

"Your move." Atticus said to the opponent they were playing against.

"Red Queen strikes!" the Red Queen laughed as she moved with her scepter and knocked away their pawn.

"Hey! That's cheating! You can't do that!" Atticus glared.

"He's right." Cherry agreed.

"It was my move." The Red Queen replied.

"Wait, do the rules of chess even work in Wonderland?" Atticus asked.

"Stop talking to the pawns!" Lizzie coached. "Just get away from them!"

"I have a headache..." Atticus groaned and held his head.

Mo soon had an idea. "I have a plan."

"Yikes." Cherry murmured.

"No, no, just hear me out." Mo said.

"All right." Cherry then said.

"Lay it on us, Mo." Sabrina told the tomboy.

Mo soon told all of them about her idea. They all listened in as it was between them while the others watched Atticus and Raven.

* * *

"How are we supposed to pass?" Atticus asked.

"Um, Red Knight to bishop seven?" Raven tried.

The Red Knight appeared and then removed his helmet to reveal a familiar face.

"Chase Redford?" Atticus and Raven asked in surprise.

"Sorry, it's my mom." Chase replied.

"This is surprising." Atticus said.

"Yeah, the Red Queen is your mother?" Raven added in.

"Well, she raised me. It's a long story. Anyway, I just wanna say how truly sorry I am that I have to... Attack you." Chase replied before putting his helmet back on.

"Oh, crud." Atticus groaned before he got in front of Raven.

"Attack us?!" Raven yelped.

"Well, the rules are rules." Chase replied as he then got ready to fight.

Atticus was ready to fight Chase.

"Sorry about this." Chase said to him.

"Don't be, I'll be the one who's sorry." Atticus replied.

"It's true!" Patch called down.

Chase and Atticus then battled each other.

"We better tell Raven the idea." Mo said.

"One of the best ideas you've ever had." Cherry replied.

"Let's just tell her." Sabrina said.

"All right." Cherry rolled her eyes.

* * *

Raven looked nervous as Atticus and Chase fought.

"Psst! Raven!" Patch called out to her quietly.

Raven soon looked over to Patch. Patch gestured for her to come over with his paw while Chase and Atticus distracted the others. Raven looked around and then rushed over to see what was up.

"Raven, Mo has an idea that just might help." Patch said.

"What is it?" Raven asked Mo about her idea.

"Call out a dance-off." Mo said.

"A dance-off?" Raven blinked.

"Yes!" Mo nodded. "Just trust me!"

Raven soon thought it through and where it sounded like the perfect solution they needed. She then came back over.

* * *

"Your move, White Queen?" the Red Queen questioned.

"Since this is an un-chess game, I declare this battle to be a dance-off!" Raven proclaimed.

"Dance-off? I can do that." Atticus smirked.

Cherry stepped away.

"Come on, Cherry, you can help!" Atticus took her hands.

"You know I hate dancing in public." Cherry replied.

"What's wrong?" The Red Queen smirked. "Chicken?"

Cherry narrowed her eyes. "I am not chicken."

The Red Queen soon started to make chicken sounds.

"And in 3, 2, 1." Atticus smirked.

Cherry then yelled out. "Oh, you are _so_ going down, you fool!" She soon got herself added to the chessboard next to Atticus.

Atticus and Cherry high-fived each other, though Cherry looked more sour than usual.

"Oh, brilliant move by the White Queen!" the red rook cheered. "Drop the beat, yo!"

"You are so going down." Atticus smirked at Chase.

"Dancing...?" Chase asked nervously. "That's not in my training."

"En guarde." Atticus said.

"Come on, guys," Raven told her friends. "Chess boards are for chess pieces, but everyone's welcome on the dance floor."

"You know it." Atticus nodded.

"Let's see what you got." the White Knight challenged.

"You can do this, Chase..." Chase said to himself as he was nervous to dance.

"He seems nervous." Mo said.

"Can you even dance?" Atticus asked Patch.

"I can try," Patch replied. "Also, my brothers and sisters told me there's a dance on the farm all the time, they all pair up together like a school dance."

"Cool." Mo smiled.

* * *

Patch smiled back as he then decided to dance too. Cherry was doing dance moves mostly from the 80's, but they were pretty good and she was very swift and fluent with her own music.

"Those are some sweet moves." Sabrina said.

"Cherry's a big fan of Michael Jackson." Atticus told Mo.

"I can tell." Mo smiled.

Cherry even did a moonwalk with a perfect spin and stood on her toes before cringing and then sitting back on her feet. "Gah, how does he do that without hurting himself?!" she then groaned in pain.

"I have no idea." Mo said.

Cherry waited for her feet to get better before she would dance again.

"Oh, please." the White Knight mocked Chase's dance attempts.

Atticus glared at the white knight for mocking his best friend. Cherry rubbed her toes.

"Nobody messes with my friends..." Atticus narrowed his eyes. He began to show his dancing moves.

"Try me, knave." the White Knight taunted.

"You shouldn't taunt him." Mo said.

Atticus cracked his neck and then looked dangerously serious.

"And now we will be getting to a safe distance." Patch said.

Atticus narrowed his eyes as he could rival Sonic the Hedgehog in determination.

"Go, Atticus!" Mo cheered.

"Cherry, give me a beat." Atticus demanded.

Cherry took out her music player and removed the headphones to play loud dance music for Atticus. And where he started to do some break-dancing. The White Knight looked surprised by Atticus's feats as was everyone else on the chessboard. Cherry bobbed her head to the beat while Attius did his dances and where he did beat the Red Knight.

"How was that, Cherry?" Atticus smiled.

"Eh, passable." Cherry smirked.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Atticus smirked back.

* * *

The bell then rang again.

"That means we are going to our next class." Mo smiled.

 ** _"Oh, dear, oh, dear,"_** the White Rabbit announced. **_"The time is 2:00 and here are the announcements: the vice principal has declared that next Thursday shall fall on a Wednesday; the tortoise shell stop mocking the turtle, and Raven, Lizzie, Apple, Kitty, Briar, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Sabrina's and Maddie's schedules have changed, you will report immediately to Teatime 101."_**

"What?!" Patch glared.

Before anything else could be said or done, there was then suddenly a trap door and they all fell down through it.

"I am going to have a word with this vice principal after this!" Patch barked as he fell.

"Please don't let me fall first..." Cherry begged.


	12. Chapter 12

They all soon ended up in a glass box.

"Augh, even worse, I'm claustrophobic." Cherry groaned.

"Haha, welcome class!" a different rabbit chuckled. "I see you're ready! Teatime has commenced!" he then hopped over and pulled down a lever which made water spew out from the drain.

"Oh, great." Mo groaned.

"Okay, all we have to do is think outside the box." Atticus said.

"Atticus Fudo, if that's a pun, I swear to God..." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"No, that's all we have to do think outside the box." Atticus said before he thought outside the box and where he was transported out of the box.

"Atticus!" Cherry called out.

"Think about what he said... Think outside the box." Patch said before he tried to do the same thing. And where he did think outside the box. "Hey, I did it!" he then smiled.

"What is this?" Kitty asked. "What's going on?"

"This is never how teatime works!" Lizzie frowned.

"Just think outside the box!" Atticus told them.

Cherry, Mo, and Sabrina tried and eventually, they were able to do it and joined the boys. The other rabbit known as the March Hare just laughed until the girls tried to do what Atticus did to get out of the box. And where they were able to do so.

* * *

"You must be the March Hare." Atticus noted.

"That's me." the March Hare smiled.

"Should have guessed." Mo said.

"Is it true that you're King Sombra's nephew?" The March Hare asked Atticus.

"Yes?" Atticus smiled nervously.

"You seem nice for being related to Sombra!" the March Hare laughed.

Cherry rolled her eyes about Atticus's connection to the evil unicorn stallion.

"Well, anyway, you all passed," the March Hare smiled. "I'm off to find a cup of sugar for my cube of tea!" he pushed two buttons. One to make a crowd cheering sound affect and another to send them off.

"This place is so confusing." Patch said.

They were now in another room where everything appeared to be huge.

"Hey, did you guys ever see the movie Honey, I Shrunk the Kids?" Cherry asked nervously.

"Why do you ask?" Mo asked back.

"I think we're in it..." Cherry shivered nervously.

"What class is this?" Patch asked.

"Hmm... The Wonderland story I know usually has flowers that talk and sing around here." Mo pondered.

"Could this class be about flowers or music or singing flowers?" Atticus pondered.

"There's the door to the vice-principal's office." Maddie pointed out to them.

"Thank goodness." Mo smiled.

"I guess that's why we're small." Patch added.

"I will never get used to your logic." Raven sighed.

"Same here." Atticus sighed as well.

Lizzie led the way since she was native to Wonderland and was the queen's daughter.

"This should be easy now." Patch said.

"Vice-principal, glad I caught you; I require a word," Lizzie spoke for everyone. "My name is Lizzie Hearts, daughter of the Queen of Hearts, and my friends and I need your help."

"We need to graduate, but our class schedule keeps changing!" Raven urgently added.

They all soon felt the room shake as someone as big as a giant came into the room, bursting through the window.

"Uhh..." Cherry's eyes widened. "I guess we got bigger problems."

"You better show them who you are vice-principal." Chernabog smirked down.

"That's just what I was thinking." Courtly replied as she revealed herself.

"Courtly?!" The others gasped.

"This actually makes so much sense." Atticus said.

"I need a nap after this..." Cherry groaned.

"If you ever go home again that is." Chernabog laughed.

Chernabog soon grabbed Atticus with a smirk.

"Hey, lemme go!" Atticus demanded.

Chernabog laughed. "No, I don't think I will."

"This is really bad." Mo said.

"At least none of us will be able to make it worse." Patch replied.

"I could always find a new best friend..." Cherry shrugged nervously.

* * *

Unfortunately, Lizzie was about to make it worse.

"You can help us," Apple begged Courtly. "Lizzie's mom is in danger!"

"That's right!" Mo added.

"Oh, and you really want to get to her birthday party by teatime, but you're never hear about the plot to kick her off the throne!" Courtly replied, sounding rather nasty. "Ah, what a shame school isn't over yet and that your friend has been taken by a giant demon."

"You wouldn't dare." Atticus glared.

"I can do whatever I please~" Courtly smirked darkly.

Chernabog was smiling evilly as he knew this would anger Atticus. Atticus glared at Courtly.

"We already have one of you." Courtly smirked before snapping her fingers to Chernabog.

The demon then took out a cage with Drell trapped inside.

"Let him go!" Atticus glared.

"Who's gonna make me?" Courtly sneered.

Atticus soon became angry as he wasn't going to let either of the villains get away with their evil plans.

"Drell, why don't you use magic to get out?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, Cherry, that's such a good idea, why didn't I think of that?" Drell replied sarcastically. "Oh, yeah... **THIS IS AN ANTI-MAGICAL PRISON, YA DUMMY!** "

"Uh, should we be worried about that?" Raven asked nervously as she pointed to crystal spikes showing up.

"Ooh, Atticus is pissed." Cherry noted.

More and more crystal spikes appeared as they were making there way to Courtly.

* * *

Courtly stood on top of her desk nervously, then called out to Chernabog. "Stop those crystals!" She sharply demanded.

The crystals soon show up behind him bigger. Chernabog looked down, he then set down Drell's cage and went to try to stop them. Patch jumped up to the cage and bent the bars back to let Drell go out freely.

"Thank you." Drell smiled before he ran out of the cage.

Patch smiled back and hopped down to rejoin the others. Chernabog soon was able to smash the crystals. Atticus was still mad however.

"How dare you try and stop me!" Courtly glared at Atticus.

A crystal soon appeared above her ready to kill her.

"Whoa!" Cherry yelped. "Atticus, take it easy, you wouldn't kill someone!...Would you?"

"He is King Sombra's nephew, remember that." Chernabog smirked.

"He's my best friend." Cherry replied.

"Doesn't mean he wouldn't kill someone." Chernabog taunted her.

Atticus soon started to calm down and where the crystal spikes started to vanish.

"Aww, why'd you stop?" Chernabog asked.

"Because I'm not who he is now." Atticus said.

"You will resist the temptation... Think about it, Atticus, you're a prince..." Chernabog tempted. "You can live how you want to... You're the heir to the Crystal Empire."

Atticus did seem to like the thought of that.

"You can have whatever you want..." Chernabog told him.

"Whatever I want...?" Atticus seemed tempted as he thought about it.

"Uh-oh..." Mo frowned.

* * *

Atticus imagined his life as a prince with Mo as his princess and having many servants, especially to whoever bullied them as their personal slaves like when Sabrina dreamed about having Harvey as her king and Tiffany, Margo, and Cassandra as her servants. And where he seemed to enjoy it but he also thought of how Mo and Patch and Cherry and all his friends and family would think of this. "No." he then finally said.

"No, what do you mean, no?" Chernabog asked.

"NO!" Atticus glared. "I'll never claim Sombra's throne!"

"Oh, then what about your promise to your uncle?" Chernabog smirked.

Atticus grew nervous about that.

"Atticus, what's he talking about?" Cherry asked suspiciously.

"You haven't told them yet?" Chernabog smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Atticus tried to sound cool and swift to avoid conflict.

"You mean you don't remember that one time when Cherry was almost run over by a car?" Chernabog smirked.

"Excuse me?!" Cherry flipped out.

"You were almost run over by a car?" Sabrina asked the perky goth.

"Were you almost run over?" Patch asked Cherry.

"I don't like to talk about it." Cherry groaned and face-palmed herself.

"Cherry, please, tell us." Mo said.

"Okay, I was almost run over, it was so stupid." Cherry shrugged.

"And if it hadn't been for Sombra's magic; you wouldn't be here." Chernabog smirked.

Atticus looked even more nervous.

"Wait, what?" Cherry asked.

"I might've done something extra when saving your life..." Atticus smiled nervously.

"What did you do to me?!" Cherry looked around herself anxiously.

"I, uh, made a deal with Sombra." Atticus muttered out the last words quietly.

"Atticus?!" Cherry glared.

"I made a deal with Sombra so he would save your life!" Atticus told them.

"You saved my life, you pushed me out of the way." Cherry replied.

"Yeah, but it's because of Sombra that I was able to get you out of the way while not dying as he used his magic to slow the car down long enough for us to get to safety." Atticus said.

"Oh, I hate magic!" Cherry groaned. "I am so sick of magic right now!"

"Anyway..." Courtly smirked as she turned back time of the school.

"Stop, you can't turn back time without _my_ permission!" Drell glared.

"I think I can." Courtly smirked.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Drell glared as he reached for his wand and then gasped. " **WHERE'S MY WAND?!** "

"You mean this?" Courtly smirked as she brought his wand.

"Heeey... G **IMME THAT!** " Drell glared.

"Finder's Keepers~" Courtly mocked.

"Why, you little!" Drell glared.

"I'm starting to look pretty good, huh?" Cherry smiled nervously to the warlock.

"Don't start." Drell said.

"Yes, sir." Cherry said nervously.

"Ooh, the Head of the Witch's Council's wand..." Courtly smirked. "This is a dream come true~"

"You better give me it back." Drell said.

"No, I don't think I will," Courtly replied. "With your wand, I can control the world and not just this one with Chernabog and the heir to King Sombra's throne!"

"Well, you can't force us to stay here." Patch said.

"Oh, of course I can, I have all the power now," Courtly replied. "Atticus, give it up, you are destined to be like one of us."

"Accept your fate, boy." Chernabog agreed darkly.

"Yeah... Never!" Atticus said.

"Have it your way." Courtly glared as she took out Drell's wand to use against him.

"You have no idea how to use that thing!" Drell bit his nails nervously. "You could end the world!"

"Oh, please, how hard could it be?" Courtly smirked.

"Courtly, I swear, I know what I'm talking about, I didn't just get Head of the Witch's Council because I scared the crap out of the other candidates." Drell replied.

Courtly soon tried to use the magic wand only for her to be blown away by the magic of the magic wand and where it flew out of her hand.

Drell then reached out for his wand and caught it. "Oh, I missed you so much, did you miss Daddy?" he cooed to his wand. "Oh, oh, you're shaking..."


	13. Chapter 13

Drell soon used his magic to turn time back to the right time.

"Give back that wand!" Courtly glared.

"I'd rather give it up to Desmond Spellman or those wicked aunts from Wendy than give it to YOU!" Drell sneered.

"Give it back or else I start squeezing Atticus." Chernabog glared.

"You wouldn't dare..." Drell held his wand back nervously.

Chernabog smirked evilly before starting to squeeze his hand to see Atticus had teleported out of his grip. "What the?!"

"Way to go, Atticus." Cherry whispered in relief.

"I still have my magic." Atticus said.

Mo zipped to him and hugged him. "I was so worried about you." She cooed to her boyfriend.

"What's our final class?" Sabrina asked.

"So, you think you won, huh, half-witch?" Courtly mocked.

"Drell has his wand back, Atticus is free from Chernabog's grip, so, yeah, I think so." Sabrina said.

"You are so dead." Cherry agreed since Drell was back on top.

"You oughta let us go before I turn you all into stone." Drell threatened.

"Then would you like to see Raven's brother?" Chernabog smirked.

"Crow..." Atticus whispered nervously.

"What have you done with my best friend?!" Raven glared as she had not seen her brother in ages.

"Oh, nothing." Courtly smirked before she saw a familiar knight come in.

"Mistress, shall I do the honors?" the knight asked.

"Permission granted." Courtly nodded.

"Oh, please let this knight be Crow." Drell whispered.

* * *

The knight removed his helmet to in fact show Crow on the other side between the path of good and evil.

"Whew, now that we've found him; we can now get out of here." Drell said.

"I don't think so," Crow replied. "I've been betrayed, so I stay here in Wonderland and nowhere else."

"Betrayed?" Raven asked her brother. "How were you betrayed?"

"You didn't even try to help me." Crow glared at his sister.

"You vanished without a trace!" Raven told him.

Crow soon felt sheepish as that was true. "You still wouldn't help me." He then turned his back on her.

"What was I supposed to do?" Raven frowned. "You were just gone, but you're my brother, my best friend, can't you forgive me?"

"Well, sure, but Courtly said that-" Crow began.

"Courtly?!" Everyone except for Chernabog glared at the Jester.

"Yeah, she told me everything." Crow nodded honestly.

* * *

Drell soon used his magic and began to show Crow what really happened.

"What's this?" Crow asked.

"Watch and be silent." Drell replied.

Crow soon saw what happened on that day of when he vanished and appeared in Wonderland. It was going to be their first day of school at Ever After High until Crow was getting ready in his room and suddenly taken away by a dark and mysterious force.

"I-I remember." Crow said.

Raven stood by her brother.

"You didn't even know I was gone until it was too late." Crow then said to Raven.

"And where whatever Courtly told you was a lie." Drell said before he saw that she was gone with Chernabog. "They're gone!" He then gasped.

"Can we go home now?" Cherry asked.

"They must be going after the Storybook of Legends." Crow said.

"Those scoundrels," Drell remarked. "Everybody follow me."

"Yes, sir!" Patch saluted.

"Sir," Drell chuckled. "I like that."

"Just lead us to the book!" Cherry told him.

"Oh, so you wanna come now, do ya?" Drell replied.

"The sooner the better." Cherry replied back.

Sabrina sighed. "I wish Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda were here."

* * *

They all soon rushed off to find the Storybook of Legends. Drell led the way as he took charge as always. And where they were going to hopefully find the Storybook of Legends before Chernabog and Courtly.

"Drell, do you think we'll find the storybook in time?" Sabrina asked nervously.

"I hope so." Drell said.

Sabrina felt even more nervous now that Drell seemed nervous.

"Maybe we'll get to the storybook before them." Raven said.

"And if we don't?" Mo gulped.

"Kiss world peace goodbye." Drell smiled nervously.

"Great, so no pressure." Atticus groaned.

"Sure, why not?" Drell nodded which made his hair bounce.

They continued to run until they got into a room.

* * *

"We're here." Drell said.

Cherry tried to tiptoe away.

"And don't try sneaking out." Drell said.

Cherry smiled nervously toward him. "I'm just airing out my ankle."

Cherry smiled nervously until he then grabbed her and made her come along with them.

"Now it should be easy to spot." Atticus said.

"It should be," Drell nodded as he adjusted his glasses. "Stay close to me, kids, the last thing I wanna do is one of you to get seriously hurt or worse."

The Ever After High students soon started to look for the book.

"Why am I here again?" Cherry asked.

Drell held her by her collar. "Your life."

"Oh, yeah." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Now get to work." Drell smiled before shoving her aside like garbage.

"Fine." Cherry groaned.

Atticus followed Patch as his puppy used his canine sense of smell to help sniff out the Storybook of Legends. Patch continued to sniff around, trying to find it.

"Speak up once you get a scent." Atticus told his puppy.

Patch nodded as he never gave up. Mo began to look around the room, but there was a lot of stuff in the room.

"Can't we use magic so this goes by faster?" Sabrina asked her step-uncle.

"I'm afraid this is too powerful even for our magic." Drell told her.

"Wow, it's that powerful, huh?" Sabrina asked out of shock.

Drell slowly nodded in misfortune.

"Ugh, if I were a legendary storybook, where would I be?" Mo groaned as she felt like this was hopeless. She soon got her answer as she saw a book with what looked like a mirror on the cover. "Uh, Drell?"

"Yes?" Drell replied.

"Does the book by any chance have a mirror on it?" Mo asked as she held the book she had found.

"That's the book!" Drell smiled.

Mo smiled back.

"And we found it before that pesty jester and that Bald Mountain nimrod." Drell smirked as he took the book.

Mo soon looked nervous as did the others as a huge shadow over shadowed them all.

"Uh, Drell?" Cherry asked nervously.

"Don't interrupt," Drell put his hand on her face. "Boy, are we smart and are they stupid?"

"Drell..." Sabrina gulped.

"What's wrong?" Drell narrowed his eyes now. "You afraid of those morons more than you are of me?"

"Well, kind of... Yes..." Cherry said nervously.

Drell soon noticed the huge shadow. He turned around to see Chernabog, then looked away before his eyes widened and he screamed with the others and he ran with them to avoid the giant demon.

" **GET THEM!** " Courtly demanded.

Chernabog did so as he stepped forward and bent down and grabbed them with his hands. They were all now trapped.

"You're all doomed now." Courtly smirked.

"Please don't sing a doom song." Cherry begged.

"Now just hand me that book." Courtly smirked.

"You don't deserve it!" Drell refused.

"Fine, then I'll just have to take it." Courtly smirked as she walked down to Mo who was in Chernabog's right hand.

* * *

Mo held the book close.

"You don't even like books, street mouse." Courtly mocked.

"I'm not a street mouse." Mo glared with her piercing green eyes.

Courtly soon grabbed the book and where she began to have a struggle with Mo as she tried to take the book from her. Mo growled as she used all of her strength against Courtly. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough as Courtly successfully got the book. Mo then frowned.

"Thank you kindly, street brat." Courtly mocked Mo like the guards used to do with Aladdin before he met Princess Jasmine.

Mo soon glared at Courtly before she and the others were let go, causing them all to hit the ground hard. Cherry landed first and everyone else landed on top of her which made it worse even for her.

"Now, I won't say this again, go back to where you came from or pay the price!" Courtly sneered.

"Never!" Atticus glared.

"Then you're all fools." Courtly sneered.

"We'll get that book from you!" Patch glared.

Courtly only laughed as she and Chernabog soon left.

"Ugh, what do we do now?" Drell sulked. "I tried everything and yet we lost! The bad buys won."

"Oh, I just can't wait to write my name in this book; in fact, I'll write my name in it now." Courtly said.

"Nooooo!" The others cried out.

"Whatever." Drell frowned as he felt defeated.

"Oh, please, it's not like it'll be easy for her to write her name in it, right?" Cherry asked.

Drell turned away as he felt defeated.

"Will it...?" Cherry repeated nervously.

"Drell?" Atticus asked.

Drell sighed. "Anyone can as long as they have the book."

"Then this is bad." Mo said.

"What can we do though?" Cherry asked. "They're practically unstoppable now!"

"Unless Atticus, Raven, and Crow sign their names." Patch said.

* * *

Two spiders appeared on a web beside Drell. "Edward and Diana?"

"Mom? Dad?" Sabrina smiled in hope.

"Who are those two?" Lizzie asked about the spiders.

The two spiders then waved wands and became a brown-haired man and a blonde woman. Sabrina smiled as she then hugged her parents.

"Oh, I never thought I'd say this, but I do kind of like being a witch now." Diana smiled.

"How did you two get here?" Patch asked.

"We sensed something wrong at home, so I decided to take us here to wherever Sabrina was since we could feel her sadness, we're her parents, it's our job." Edward replied.

Courtly soon wrote her name into the book.

"Oh, no!" Patch whimpered.

"What's going on?" Diane asked.

"Courtly's about to write her name in the Storybook of Legends!" Patch told the blonde woman who was formerly a mortal.

"We have to stop her!" Edward told them.

"What can we do?" Drell asked. "The storybook is more powerful than any of our magical abilities."

"We can stop her from writing her name." Edward said.

"And just how do we do that, Warlock Who Desperately married and breeded with a Mortal?" Drell replied.

"There must be someway." Sabrina said.

"There's no way, we're gonna lose this battle, we might as well just wait here to die." Drell sighed.

"Oh, I'll never make it to my mother's party at this rate." Lizzie sulked.

"Yes, we will, as soon as we-" Crow said before seeing Courtly signing her name in it.

"And we're too late..." Drell said, then looked to Sabrina's parents. "Sorry, but you've both wasted your times coming here."

"We have to steal that book." Patch said.

"That's like getting Stornella to stop a blizzard." Drell scoffed.

"Maybe I can find a way out of here?" Diana offered. "I may be a new witch, but maybe my magic works differently since I was born a mortal."

"Give it a try." Drell sighed.

Diana took a deep breath and concentrated on her own magic and there was suddenly a door that led outside to the Queen of Hearts' castle in the distance.

* * *

"No way!" Drell gaped at the former mortal.

"Wow." Cherry said.

"Go, Mom." Sabrina whispered.

"Well, are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna set things right in Wonderland?" Diana rhetorically asked with a proud smile.

"Yeah!" Sabrina smiled.

The Ever After High students wondered how Diana did that, but they didn't have time to question it as it was time to get going. Time was on the essence. Since they were able to escape, this meant that their school day was finally over and now all they had to do was take back the Storybook of Legends.


	14. Chapter 14

"We might actually be able to win!" Drell cheered.

"Wow, it sure is easy to cheer you up." Cherry muttered.

"Come on let's go!" Drell told them before dragging Cherry along.

Cherry yelped as she then forced herself to move.

* * *

There were various other characters as they were lined up to meet the Queen of Hearts on her birthday celebration.

"Wow." Mo said.

Patch stood up to take a closer look. "Is that an alligator?"

"This is just weird." Mo said.

"Again, welcome to Wonderland." Cherry deadpanned.

At Card Castle, they all stood in line to see if they could get inside for the Queen's birthday party.

"This line is going to take forever!" Drell groaned.

"If you need us, feel free to call us." Edward told Sabrina before magicking up a phone for her.

"A cell phone?" Sabrina wondered.

"It's actually a spell phone, honey," Edward told her. "It's a new tradition for witches of this generation, but you can use it for emergency magical contacts... But, if that Darkness from Halloween ever comes back like for Artemis and Apolla, I'm afraid that's another story."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sabrina said.

Edward and Diana then poofed back to where they were before.

"Let's hope we get in." Mo said.

The card bouncer so far let everyone else inside.

"Yes, we're almost there." Mo smiled.

"That is, if we get in." Patch said nervously.

"Oh please why wouldn't they let us in?" Cherry asked.

"Because you're you." Drell smirked quietly.

Cherry rolled her eyes and blew a raspberry at him.

"Shut it." Drell glared.

"Make me." Cherry whispered.

 _'Nothing can stop us now.'_ Patch thought to himself.

* * *

Drell stood up straight and tried to make himself look thinner as they were next in line.

"Name?" the bouncer requested.

"Oh, this can't be good." Mo whispered.

"Drell, Head of the Witch's Council and the most powerful man in the universe." Drell smirked.

"Oh, please, like you could be on the-" Cherry scoffed.

"Ah, yes, Drell, one of the VIPs." The bouncer replied.

"Say what?" Cherry asked, not believing this.

Drell laughed in her face and did an 'I was right and you were wrong' dance.

"Who's more immature, Drell or Ray Manchester?" Mo muttered.

"Do not mention that idiot in my presence." Atticus scoffed about the one called Ray Manchester.

"So then both, right?" Mo asked.

"That's the nicest thing I can say." Atticus replied.

"Why don't you like Captain Man and Kid Danger?" Patch asked. "I mean, they're like you and Superman."

Atticus soon whispered to Patch of how Captain Man and Kid Danger nothing like them.

"I don't like them much either..." Cherry groaned. "I hope we never meet them..."

"'We blow bubbles and fight crime'." Atticus mocked.

"'Feels good'." Cherry added in.

"Names?" The bouncer asked.

"Cherry Butler, Atticus Fudo, Mo Brown, Patch Pongo, and Sabrina Spellman." Cherry replied.

"All right, you're all allowed in." the bouncer said.

The others were on their way in, but Cherry was held back.

"Uh-uh, I don't think so." the bouncer told her.

"Aw, come on!" Cherry groaned. "You let THEM all in!"

"Yes, because their names were on the list." The bouncer said.

"Atticus, are you really going to let this guy get away with this?!" Cherry asked.

"Cherry? Cherry... Oh, Cherry!" Atticus replied with a smile before shaking his head. "Nah, doesn't ring a bell."

"Atticus, I swear by all that is holy!" Cherry got mad.

"I'm just kidding." Atticus said before going up to the bouncer.

The bouncer glanced back to Atticus. "She ain't on the list, your monkey will have to sit the party out."

"Should we be worried for the bouncer?" Mo asked.

"Probably, I know I am." Patch replied.

"Either let Cherry into the Queen's birthday party or you are going to get a taste of my knuckle sandwich." Atticus threatened the bouncer.

"No, thanks, I'm a vegetarian." the bouncer smirked.

"Wise guy, eh?" Atticus folded his arms firmly.

"Oh, you're in for it now." Cherry smirked at the bouncer.

"Cherry, stand back, the last thing I want for you is to get hurt." Atticus said.

Cherry then came to the other side with the others.

"As for _you_..." Atticus glared to the bouncer.

"You better be ready to leave." The bouncer glared back as more cards formed into him, showing him now more muscular.

Atticus yawned. "Yes, yes, this is interesting, but I'm gonna make this quick, I'd hate to miss the Queen's party."

The bouncer soon grabbed Atticus by his shirt collar and lifted him up, thinking he was tougher and stronger than him.

Atticus looked to Drell. "May I?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." Drell smiled.

"Great." Atticus said before he got his shirt free from the bouncer and was now floating in the air with his arms crossed, looking strong.

The bouncer soon gulped nervously.

"You! Are! Letting! CHerry! In! Even! If! I! Have! To! Be! Violent!" Atticus shook the bouncer violently to make him change his mind out of fear.

"D-Did she say her name was Cherry Butler?" The bouncer smiled nervously. "Her name is on the list."

Atticus smirked. "I thought so."

"Enjoy the party." The bouncer smiled nervously.

Atticus nodded firmly and they all then went into the party. The bouncer then breathed in relief to have lived another day.

"Nice." Drell said.

They all then came into the party room.


	15. Chapter 15

"Cool room." Patch smiled.

"Looks better than I expected." Sabrina agreed.

"I sure wish we could stay and party." Mo said.

"Sorry, but we have a job to do." Drell reminded them as they went to find the Queen to settle this once and for all.

"You excited to see your mom, Lizzie?" Patch asked.

"Yes, but I'm also a little nervous," Lizzie replied. "It's been so long."

They soon began to make their way to the Queen of Hearts.

"Even if the ruler ruling's a fool-" the female narrator started.

"-A rule's a rule at any school!" the male narrator finished with a laugh with the female.

"Really?" Atticus asked the two narrators, unimpressed.

"I know, my parents make zero sense, they've got Wonderland Fever." Brooke agreed with Atticus.

"They must drive you crazy sometimes." Atticus said.

"You have no idea..." Brooke groaned. "By the way, good job on passing your classes, even if Courtly and Chernabog tried to trick you all."

"Even if they tried to trick us, they weren't able to fail us in our classes." Atticus said.

"Oh, I do hope you get over okay, if only we narrators could help." Brooke sighed about their dilemma.

"Wait, since you're a narrator can't you just, you know, improvise?" Atticus asked.

"I'm sorry, but we're not allowed to help, my parents say it's in the rules." Brooke replied.

"Rules are rules, Atticus." Drell patted the boy on the back roughly.

"Aren't some rules meant to be broken?" Atticus asked.

"Atticus, I'm a large and in charge man, I'm not the right person to ask that question." Drell grinned nervously.

"Seriously?" Atticus asked, unimpressed.

"I broke enough if my mother's rules," Drell replied. "Why do you think I used to live in the basement?"

"'Cuz you weren't cute enough?" Cherry shrugged.

"Ahem!" Drell glared.

Cherry smiled sheepishly.

"You better use your brain power instead." Drell told Atticus.

* * *

It took a while until they made it to the queen.

"I hope the queen is nice," Patch commented. "I remember Atticus's stories on Wonderland that the Queen is mean."

"I'm sure the queen isn't mean." Mo said.

Lizzie didn't like the others talking about her mother, so she couldn't help but glare at them.

"Hello there." Courtly smirked as she wore a queen's crown.

"I am really sick of you!" Patch growled, looking like he wanted to bite the girl.

"Courtly, what are you doing wearing the queen's crown?" Atticus asked.

"This is my school, and we follow my rules, and I can do whatever I want!" Courtly replied. "If you really want to graduate to leave here it's easy!" she then pulled a lever to show a large pink scroll. "This contract stipulates that you've signed over all your rights as the heiress to the Queen of Hearts's throne...to me." she then smirked darkly to Lizzie.

"Never!" Lizzie called back.

"It's a simple choice, Lizzie Hearts!" Courtly glared. "You and your friends can spend the rest of your lives here at school with the Head of the Witch's Council and his 'pets' to become slaves, or! Voluntarily, sign on the dotted line."

"We'd rather be slaves than let her sign that contract, you w _itch_!" Patch barked.

"But... My friends would be free...?" Lizzie asked.

"Don't do it, Lizzie!" Maddie cried out.

"She'll become Queen of Wonderland!" Briar added in.

"I know, let's just rip up the contract." Drell smirked.

Chernabog stood in front of the contract with a menacing look on his face.

"Or I could just back up from a scarier force than Kibosh..." Drell looked nervous again.

* * *

Atticus glared as he soon used his magic to make himself bigger than Chernabog.

"That works." Drell smiled up to Atticus.

Atticus soon lifted Chernabog out of the way like a toy. Drell stepped backward. Atticus growled as he fought and punished Chernabog.

"No, guys, Courtly's right, this is Lizzie's destiny." Raven spoke up.

"No way! I hate to say this, but Brooke, please break the rules of the narrators and improvise!" Drell told the new narrator.

"Thank you, sir!" Brooke replied though her parents protested.

"Alright, so do it, do it now!" Drell begged.

"Sorry, Mom and Dad." Brooke said befire she took control and allowed Atticus to make things right so they could go back to Ever After High.

"Whew." Drell sighed.

The White Rabbit was very nervous as he knew Courtly wouldn't enjoy this at all.

"What's going on here?" a female voice demanded.

Everyone then looked to see the right and truthful Queen of Hearts.

"There she is." Drell said.

"Mom..." Lizzie whispered in content.

"And Courtly gets nervous in 3, 2, 1." Drell smirked.

* * *

"Madame Queen of Hearts..." Courtly smiled anxiously. "It's so nice to see you, and-"

"I'll take that!" the Queen swiped her crown off of the teenage girl's head. "Now, what is going on here?"

"Your Royal Redness," Drell bowed to the Queen. "We are only trying to get the Storybook of Legends and return to Ever After High."

"It's true." Patch said.

"I see..." the Queen of Hearts replied. "Did you ask the White Queen for help?"

"We can do that?" Mo asked.

"Oh, yes, she's a friend of mine." the Queen nodded.

Drell soon went face-palmed.

"You knew that all along, didn't you?" Cherry asked.

"It honestly slipped my mind." Drell replied, trying to sound innocent.

Chernabog was soon found on the ground, defeated.

"Phew!" Atticus wiped his forehead.

"Water?" Cherry came over with a bottle for him.

"Thanks." Atticus accepted the bottle of water.

"Now, would you please make Courtly Jester give us back the Storybook of Legends?" Drell requested to the Queen.

"Yeah, would you?" Patch added.

"Well, I dunno..." The Queen smirked playfully. "Are you over your break-up with Hilda Spellman?"

"Actually, we've evolved from that." Drell replied as he held up his hand with his wedding ring.

"It's true." Sabrina spoke up.

"So I see..." the Queen replied. "I was wondering if you and Hilda would like to join me and the King for dinner sometime."

"We'll have to see now about the book." Drell said.

"Well... Okay..." the Queen chuckled as she gave him the book. "I can tell you and your students have had a long day."

"We sure have." Mo said.

"You should run along back home then while these girls go back to Ever After High." the Queen smiled.

"I'm going too, Your Majesty," Crow told the Queen of Hearts. "I need to keep an eye on my sister."

Raven smiled as she was going to be reunited with Crow at last and they could have their own ever after.

"I knew this day was going to come." The Queen said.

"Thank you for your hospitality, ma'am, but I belong with my sister." Crow replied.

"I understand, you've been a very noble young man, Crow and you may go back home." The Queen allowed.

"Thank you." Crow smiled.

"Looks like Raven and Atticus didn't get to sign their names in the Storybook of Legends after all." Brooke smirked.

"Thank you for your help, Brooke, even if your parents didn't want you." Atticus smiled up.

"My pleasure, Atticus, you're okay in my book." Brooke replied with a giggle.

* * *

Atticus laughed a little as he got the joke. They all could soon heard Sombra's yell of frustration as Atticus didn't get to sign the book. Cherry shook a chill down her spine.

"Uncle Sombra..." Atticus whispered.

 **"You two were supposed to write your names into the Storybook of Legends!"** Sombra's voice yelled at Atticus and Raven.

"Bad luck for you, Sombra." Drell taunted.

 **"Sign it or else I'll kill the ones you love the most!"** Sombra's voice threatened as he used his magic to suffocate everyone, but Atticus and Raven.

"Nooooo!" Atticus cried out.

 **"Then you two better sign the book."** Sombra's voice demanded.

"We can't..." Atticus frowned.

 **"Your choice..."** Sombra's voice replied as he sucked the life out of everyone that Atticus and Raven deeply loved.

Atticus and Raven were now in a tough situation, but they knew what they had to do.

"Raven... I hate to say it... But we have to do what my Uncle Sombra wants." Atticus sighed in defeat.

"Are you absolutely sure, Atticus?" Raven replied.

"Yes..." Atticus frowned. "I hate to admit it, but we have to save our friends and family."

The two of them soon went and got the book.

 **"Ladies first."** Sombra's voice smirked as he let the others breathe.

Raven took a deep breath and sighed as her eyes shut and she went to do as the evil unicorn stallion demanded.

"You're a mean one, Uncle Sombra..." Atticus muttered under his breath.

 **"You know what you have to do first, Raven Queen."** Sombra's voice smirked.

Raven bowed her head as she took out a pen and then began to sign her name in the Storybook.

 **"Excellent..."** Sombra's voice grinned as he nearly sounded like a hissing snake in victory.

* * *

After that, Atticus had the book and where a key appeared and he caught it and where he unlocked it so then it would show his destiny in it.

 **"Your turn, nephew."** Sombra's voice told Atticus.

After Atticus turned the key on the book, it opened up to show what his destiny would look like.

 **"Wait, what are you doing?"** Sombra's voice asked.

"Wanting to see what my destiny will be if I sign it." Atticus said.

 **"Ohh,"** Sombra's voice said, understanding. **"Then please let the book show you."**

Atticus nodded as he did just that. The mirror on the cover of the book soon showed a black crystal and where it soon opened and flipped a few pages before showing how Atticus's destiny would start. Patch grunted and struggled.

"My puppy!" Atticus gasped.

"Keep watching." Drell frowned.

Atticus then kept watching his destiny. Next was showing Atticus going to the Crystal Empire and then next was showing him fighting Shining Armor and soon becoming the new ruler of the Crystal Empire and where Mo was by his side, but her eyes didn't seem to be the normal color they usually were.

 **"Do you like what you see?"** Sombra's voice asked.

Atticus didn't seem to like this one bit and where he liked it even less as he saw himself fighting the princesses and even Twilight and his friends and family and where a mirror appeared in front of him, showing himself as a wicked king before a feather ink pen appeared. Drell bit his nails nervously. Atticus was almost about to grab the feather.

"This suspense is terrible!" Drell cried out, he then grabbed Cherry's hand and then bit on her nails.

"Atticus, don't sign it!" Mo cried out.

Atticus stopped what he was doing before looking to Mo.

"Please..." Mo begged with tears in her eyes.

 **"If you don't, then I'll kill Mo right here and right now!"** Sombra's voice threatened.

Atticus held his head as he was very torn on what to do, he was so frustrated that he started to cry. He soon wiped his tears before he went back to the book and where Drell saw him looking like he was ready to close the book.

"Atticus?" Drell whispered out of concern.

"I am Atticus Fudo and I am going to write my own destiny and my happily ever will happen!" Atticus glared at his evil uncle as he slammed the book shut.

 **"Atticus!"** Sombra glared back. **"That wasn't in the deal!"** He then remembered that he didn't matter if Atticus's signed the book or not; the deal would still be binding.

"Nice try, now let my friends go." Atticus demanded.

 **"Fine."** Sombra's voice said as he let them all go.

Atticus glared as Sombra then went away for another time.

* * *

"Golly, Atticys, your uncle sure is scary up close." Raven frowned.

"He sure is." Atticus nodded.

Raven soon began to feel different.

Crow looked to his sister, he sensed something wrong with her. "You okay, Raven?" he then asked.

"I feel different..." Raven replied.

"How different?" Crow asked. He soon got his answer as she was soon surrounded by dark magic.

"Atticus, Drell, what's that?" Mo panicked at the sight of the dark magic.

"That would be what happens after the descendant of a villain signs the Storybook of Legends." Drell said.

"But I didn't sign the book..." Atticus replied. "I closed it and shut out Uncle Sombra."

"Yes and where luckily you won't vanish, but now Raven has turned evil, but I'm sure if one of us reminds her of what she said to one of her friends; she'll be good again." Drell said.

"Racen's evil now?!" Sabrina panicked.

"After signing her name in the book, yes." Drell said.

"Looks like our dinner plans will be put on hold." The Queen of Hearts told Drell.

"Yep." Drell nodded before he looked to Apple White, knowing that she would know what to do.

Apple looked back.

"Please tell me you know what to do." Drell grinned sheepishly.

"I do." Apple nodded before walking up to Raven.

"Oh, thank Enchantra, we still have a chance..." Drell wiped his forehead in relief.


	16. Chapter 16

Raven glared over toward Apple slightly as she was changed from the dark magic.

"Raven, you don't have to be like your mom; you can make your own choice, isn't that what you told me?" Apple asked.

"But it's destiny, right?" Raven replied.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you have to be like your mom." Apple said.

"I'm not like my Uncle Sombra." Atticus said.

"And thank Gabriel for that." Patch smiled.

Raven soon grunted a bit and where she was soon back to normal. Crow was nervous for his sister, but once the dark magic was erased, he smiled in relief.

"Thanks, Apple." Raven smiled.

"Any time, Raven, any time." Apple smiled back.

"Oh, thank goodness, I still have my sister." Crow hugged Raven nice and tight, but not too tight that it would hurt her.

* * *

Soon enough, the barrier between Wonderland and Ever After High was broken as the curse was lifted.

"Good news and bad news time." Drell said.

"What's the good news?" Sabrina asked.

"The curse of Wonderland is no more." Drell announced with a smile.

"Okay, what's the bad news?" Mo asked.

"I have to give Zelda fifty Netherworld credits." Drell replied.

"Why?" Patch asked.

"She bet that Sabrina could help lift the curse since she was now getting the hang of her magic," Drell said. "And I said, 'Sure, when pigs fly'."

"You can fly?" Cherry asked him.

Drell soon glared at Cherry. Cherry smiled nervously as sweat beaded down her face.

"I think it's time you all graduated from Wonderland High." The Queen of Hearts smiled.

"Agreed." Mo nodded.

* * *

The Queen of Hearts smiled and allowed them to graduate and so they could go back to Ever After High. And where afterwards, they would have a party.

"Thank goodness," Cherry collapsed into a chair. "I didn't think we'd ever leave Wonderland... Now we can all go home."

"You mean you can't stay in Ever After High with us?" Apple frowned.

"I'm sorry, but we really should go back to where we belong." Atticus replied apologetically.

"You'll come back and visit, won't you?" Raven asked.

"I guarantee it." Drell promised.

"Great." Crow said.

"Especially for the Dragon Games." Drell whispered.

Crow smiled as he was happily reunited with his sister at last. Drell soon used his magic to secretly get Apple White next to Crow. Apple blinked as she was suddenly moved. And where she looked to see she was next to Crow. Apple and Crow looked to each other and smiled to each other. Drell smirked as he had a feeling about these two. And where neither one of them noticed that they were blushing.

"Apple White, right?" Crow smiled.

"Yeah," Apple smiled back. "I never knew Raven had such a cute brother."

This caused the two of them to blush once she realized that she just said that out loud.

"Shall we go home then?" Drell smirked.

"Yes, let's." Mo nodded.

Raven was sad for their new friends to go, but it had to be this way.

"I promise you, we'll all come back some day." Drell promised the Ever After High students as he took out his wand.

"Okay then." Raven said.

* * *

They all waved to each other as Drell took them back to their secret Magic Training Class where Cassandra was sitting behind the teacher's desk and using the computer without permission. And where she soon saw Drell and the others reappear.

"Cassandra, what are you doing on _my_ computer?" Drell glared.

"Oh! Um... Homework." Cassandra replied.

"Back to your seat." Drell continued to glare.

"Yes, sir..." Cassandra walked off.

Drell went to his computer then.

"Oh, uh, don't look at it, um, there's a virus..." Cassandra told him.

Drell decided to do the exact opposite. He could see that Cassandra opened up an online Mall account and ordered a bunch of shoes using Drell's credit card information so she wouldn't have to spend any of her own or her Aunt Enchantra's money. And where this enraged him as he soon denied all of the orders. The others smirked as Cassandra was getting into trouble. And where her punishment was going to be big.

"You're all dismissed, except you Cassandra." Drell replied as he sat behind his desk so they could go to their other classes.

"Uh-oh..." Cassandra gulped.

Drell then used his crystal ball to contact Enchantra.

* * *

 _ **In Study Hall...**_

Cherry looked away innocently then took out a brochure to Australia to Atticus's side.

"Ooh." Atticus smiled.

Cherry tapped her knuckles innocently.

Atticus picked up the brochure and then looked around. "Hey, the Hex Girls will be there." he then smiled.

"No! I didn't know that." Cherry smiled innocently.

"Cherry Butler, you did something nice for me." Atticus smirked.

"Well, I might've done something special with my sister so we can all take a vacation over there." Cherry shrugged innocently.

"Thank you!" Atticus smiled as he hugged her.

"Augh!" Cherry groaned from the affection.

Their trip there would be yet another adventure.

The End


End file.
